


I Wanna Be With You Tonight- DVD Commentary

by quackingfish



Series: Tonight!verse [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Author Commentary, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quackingfish/pseuds/quackingfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gavin and Michael make a bet, it's only slightly Geoff's fault, and oh yeah, the bet totally revolves around sex."<br/>Basically, I go into detailed discussion of my own ridiculous porn fic and absolutely never get emotional about blowjobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Can we use the stickers from Go! for our weird sex thing?"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Wanna Be With You Tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162360) by [quackingfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quackingfish/pseuds/quackingfish). 



> cw for casual ableism and discussion about that, mentions of the bdsm scene & kink, light exhibitionism
> 
> [throws confetti] That one incredibly long excuse for fucking in various places is a whole year old! So I did this. shoutout to jay (rasp-baby on tumblr) for handholding and a final readthrough, as well as to everyone who kudos-ed, commented, reblogged, etc. the original fic- y'all are awesome.
> 
> (also apparently ao3 doesn't like it when you try to paste almost 40k of work in one chapter. so uh, sorry bout that, folks)

**okay, okay, here we go. hi, i’m michael aka quackingfish aka str11fe aka so many old urls and i’ll be your host for this thing where i write shit about my own fic like, on my fic. because its a year since i first posted it. woooooo! (everything i add now, in present-time will be bolded. jsyk)**

Michael smirked, using his grip in Gavin’s hair to pull him closer, both to get a better angle to kiss him and to knock him off balance. He grinned into the kiss at Gavin’s little squeak of shock, shuffling backwards so that he wasn’t in danger of sliding down the stairs, even if Gavin totally was. It probably hadn’t been a good idea to sit at the top of the stairs and wait for Gavin to come up- ambushing him was dangerous enough without trying to kiss him at the same time.

**this is one of my favourite things about the michael i write- he does ridiculous shit and is fully aware of the fact that he’s being fucking ridiculous and unsafe and he just. does it. michael jones, everybody**

But then again, the danger was _fun_. (Not like living with five other dudes wasn’t dangerous enough already, especially when they were cooking.) **this is another thing i love doing- linking back to off-screen shit as vaguely as possible, because that’s what people _do_** _._ **like, you make vague ass references to shit because you know what you’re talking about, plus it bulks out the universe with only a little work from me and allows other folks to substitute what they like best. i like doin this thing.** He got to have Gavin kneeling a couple steps below where Michael was perched, craning his neck up to reach his mouth, and that was pretty fucking fantastic.

“Guys, really? On the _stairs_?” Geoff’s voice came from above him, and Michael tore himself away from Gavin to look up at him.

**geoffrey, we all know you’ve done worse. hell, you go on to _do_ worse in what, three chapters? four?**

“Yeah, well-“ He began, cutting himself off when he saw Jack laughing from behind Geoff.

“Should I go get the hose?” Jack grinned as he pushed past Geoff and Michael to head down the stairs, giving Michael a pat on the shoulder and Gavin a quick kiss as he went by.

“Seriously, you might have to. Are you guys trying to bang on like, every surface in the house or what?”

“Well, I-“ Gavin paused, and Michael stared down at him, shaking his head and moving to stand up.

“What?” Michael frowned at Gavin, switching to grin at Geoff when he offered his hand to help him up.

“That’s not even a bad idea, you know.” Gavin said, his smile growing.

“Oh Jesus- this is gonna be good,” Geoff laughed, nudging at Gavin with a foot. “You have good ideas, you know that?”

**geoff giving the credit to gavin when geoff actually came up with it is the greatest, okay? b/c i think it’s fuckin hilarious, plus it drags in all the chaos and “who said what” shit that goes down with these nerds (and i’m pretty sure nobody noticed/pointed it out to me </3)**

“Yeah, it’s why you love me,”

“To be fair, it’s really just the nose,” Michael grinned, prodding at Gavin before hauling him up. “Come on, ideas need to be like, not on the stairs, idiot,”

 **literally one of the biggest things i’d change about this fic is the ableism. like, yes, it’s canon-typical (not as bad, really) but it’s still like. bad. and completely unnecessary. i think i started consciously trying to remove it from my writing & vocabulary at some point along this fic but??? ** 

They found Ryan in the kitchen, Gavin relieving him of the pancakes he was cooking and flopping down in his usual chair while Geoff buried his face in Michael’s neck and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“I’m just saying- I’m way better at getting laid in weird places than you,” Michael shrugged, stuffing the last of his pancake in his mouth.

**now i’d probably work in more description of the food because pancakes, yo, but i think it works this way? like, ryan making them pancakes is normal, and complicated sex bets with gavin aren’t. and michael is the type to like, multitask but also suck at multitasking.**

“Nah,”

“Nah?”

“You heard me- my sex life is _way_ more exciting,”

Michael felt Geoff laughing into his shoulder, but fuck it- he would totally take the bait. **gavin trying to work michael up is my absolute favourite, okay. even better is when michael realises and goes for it anyway because it’s gavin, and he loves him, and it’s funnier when he does**  “Fucking- you’re kidding me, right? Fine, I’ll take the bet- what’re the rules? And how much will I get when I win?”

“This should be good,” Ryan muttered quietly, turning away from his cooking to watch them.

“Should I be filming this?” Geoff hummed softly.

**happy hour episode 16: whoops we’re all fucking each other**

“Nah, we can just write it down, make sure Michael doesn’t back out-“

“Fuck you-”

“- and like, we should probably work out what counts as a ‘weird place’ too,”

“Not in public,”

 **this is one of those times where i set up rules in-universe because of Feelings about Things. like, anyone who sees them is involved in a sexual thing, likely without their consent & i didn’t want to sexualise that. like, drunk fucks in a bathroom because there’s no one else is one thing (that i have written before), but deliberately being naked in a park because you like unsuspecting strangers seeing you naked is.... nah. and i wanted to draw a more firm line than that, so, this. ** Michael decided, chewing on his lip, “or somewhere too dangerous,”

“We should make a list, of where counts and stuff,” Gavin tilted his head, standing up and starting to shuffle around the kitchen.

“Oh God, here we go,”

“I still think the shower shouldn’t be one of them. We’ve already banged in there like, a million times,” Michael shrugged, staring down at the poorly decorated sheet Gavin was holding up proudly.

“I don’t know man, it’s kinda adventurous, I guess- remember that one time, when you and Ryan _dropped_ me?” Ray frowned, peering at the sheet from his spot in Ryan’s lap. **again with the offscreen references- i wasn’t kidding when i said i loved this shit. plus this image was too rad to ignore- like, it encourages u to imagine what it’d be like for the three of them fucking in the shower & holding ray up somehow, which is a nice ass image, but like, the fucking hilarity and _ah-ness_ of them dropping him makes it all like- hot/funny sex.**  He’d come downstairs about halfway through the list-making, and had had the _genius_ idea to move from the kitchen to the living room where they were ‘less likely to set something on fire’.

“Well, to be fair, it was mostly Ryan’s fault,” Michael defended, biting back a smile when Ryan glared at him.

“It’s staying on, then- I’ve already written it down, anyway,” Gavin paused, grinning at Michael. “Would it be bad if we used the stickers from Go! for this?”

**also v deliberate that there are the only vague-level references to actual work. i wanted that separate because some level of professionalism (ha), plus probably being too lazy to write that in**

“Not if I get first pick of which type is mine,”

“Loser,” Ray interjected.

“Doubt you’ll be saying that when I’m fucking you like, in the backseat of a car,”

**i didn’t do this on purpose- i had no plan at all when writing the first two chapters tbh, and then only a v vague list of who & where- but michael & ray totally end up fucking in a car and i love that**

Of course, Jack walked in just after Michael shut his mouth, as if he was summoned by talk of fucking. It really wouldn’t surprise him if that was true. **my michael is so fucking ridiculous sometimes and i love it** “Why in a car when we have like, a bed? That would look pretty fucking hot though,”

“It’s for a bet,” Geoff supplied helpfully.

“We may or may not be trying to see who can get laid in the weirdest places,” Gavin smirked. “And I’m totally going to win,”

“What, all of you?”

“Nah, just me and Gavin- well, you guys too, me and Gav fucking doesn’t really work if we’re competing against each other to, y’know, fuck,”

**fun fact: i came up with the concept for this because it’d been a while since i wrote some mavin and i wanted to fix that. so i came up with a structure that literally prevented any real mavin. gg me.**

Jack shook his head, smiling and sinking down on the couch next to Geoff, who was absorbed in something on his laptop. “Sweet, I’m totally on board for that,”

“Yeah, I figured,”


	2. "You're shit and I'm gonna make out with you"

**i go to ray’s point of view here because gavin was (and still is) really hard for me to write. you’d think it’d be easy, being a north texan slash english kid, but getting his voice right was always more of a challenge than most of the others. (will prob expand later, when i actually pull off a gavin pov)**

**also, fun fact: the entirety of this part (and prob the first one two) was written with rabbit hole by natalia kills on repeat in the background. for houuurs (i had a three day weekend and this was all i did lmfao)**

Ray should have seen it coming. When he thought about it, it was pretty obvious that Gavin would go for him first, what with the way he kept blushing at him and conveniently staring off into space whenever Ray was talking. To be honest, he was pretty flattered, and it was clear that Gavin had fucking _planned_ this or some shit.

“You know, you’re usually a lot less organised when it comes to bets,” Ray said into Gavin’s mouth, humming quietly and resting his hands on Gavin’s hips.

“Yeah, well,” Gavin grinned, pausing to kiss Ray again, nibbling on his lip before continuing, “Bets usually don’t get me off, so,”

**lmfao was i just saying i had difficulty with gavin’s character? because this is hardcore gavin like- shit with bets, focuses on his dick**

“Fair enough. So, where are we doing this?”

“God, you don’t have to make it sound so bloody… clinical, or whatever,”

“Gavin, c’mon,”

“ _Fine_ \- is the floor alright?”

“Only if I get to bottom, love it when you fuck me,”

Gavin made a soft noise at that, crowding closer into Ray’s space and running his hand through his hair, guiding him back into the kiss. Ray hummed in agreement before hooking one of his feet around Gavin’s ankle, tugging at it until he squeaked and tripped backwards, pulling Ray down with him.

**gavin falling over is so reliable that ray will literally use it as a mode of transport**

“Ray! You didn’t _actually_ have to knock me over, you know that, right?”

“Yeah, but I kinda did,” Ray grinned, kissing him again when Gavin looked like he was going to keep protesting. When Gavin started to kiss back, Ray very deliberately rolled his hips down against his.

“Shit,” Gavin panted, hands clutching at Ray’s ass through his jeans and pulling him closer.

“Yeah,” Ray agreed, shifting to mouth down Gavin’s neck, arms shuddering when Gavin rocked up against him before he gave up on holding himself up altogether, pausing to pull Gavin’s shirt up so that when he finally slumped down onto him he could run his hands up all that glorious skin.

**nooot a fan of the phrase “glorious skin” like it sounds like he’s talking about some bear skin rug or smth (why past me, why)**

“C’mon, too much clothes,” Gavin’s breathing was already pretty shaky, and Ray inwardly congratulated himself. Then he blinked and realised what Gavin had actually _said_ , nipping at his neck for a second before rolling onto his side and reaching for Gavin’s jeans.

“God, how are you so good at everything,” Gavin laughed quietly, reaching to tug Ray’s shirt off once he’d gotten his pants unbuttoned and halfway down his thighs.

“Practice,” Ray deadpanned, “and like, not being born as an uncoordinated baby bird,”

**gavin is canonically a humanised pidgeon and i give no shits. like, literally a week ago a pigeon flew basically straight across the path & like maybe a foot in front of my face and the way it flipped the fuck out was so hardcore gavin- i’m getting off track already, whoops**

“Fuck you,” Gavin’s voice hitched when Ray moved his hands back to palm him through his boxers, and he couldn’t hold back a self-indulgent smirk.

“Nah, it’s my turn,”

“Get your damn pants off then, prick,”

Ray grinned, shoving his jeans down and wriggling until they slid down his legs, kicking wildly until he was free. “Happy?” He tried to say, but it came out as more of an embarrassing yelp as Gavin shoved his hands into his boxers, brushing his fingers down Ray’s cock. “Cold hands, Jesus,”

Gavin hummed in response, tugging at Ray’s boxers until he rolled his eyes and slid them off too, reaching to remove Gavin’s at the same time as he licked into his mouth happily. “You look stupid with just a shirt on,” He panted into the kiss, laughing when Gavin shoved at him in mock annoyance.

“Shut up, prick,” Gavin shook his head as he struggled to take his shirt off.

**the fake but super loving arguments are one of my fav things about this pair’s dynamics. like, they love each other a lot, but they aren’t all tender box of chocolates shit, it’s “get naked you asshole <3” and the super high levels of comfort that conveys is gr9 **

“You’re even worse at this than I expected. It’s a _shirt_ , Christ,” Ray shook his head when Gavin finally managed to free himself, cutting off Gavin’s retort with another kiss, more forceful this time as he pulled at his shoulders, hiding a grin at how easy it was to guide Gavin to lie on top of him.

**“you’re shit & im gonna make out with you”**

Not reacting to the slight manhandling, Gavin rocked his hips down, and _fuck_ , it was so much better without clothes in the way. Ray couldn’t resist looping a leg around Gavin’s back, digging his heel in to urge him down.

He let out a soft moan when Gavin kissed down his neck, head tilting back into the rough carpet as his hips jerked up into Gavin’s, desperately searching for some friction. Gavin chuckled softly into Ray’s shoulder, but he could feel the urgency in Gavin’s movements as he rocked his hips down one last time before the weight on Ray’s chest was gone, or at least, slightly lessened.

Ray frowned for a second, confused and missing the way Gavin felt pressed up close to his chest, before he realised that Gavin was reaching for his pants and pulling stuff out of it; he couldn’t see, but Ray knew it’d be lube and a condom. No matter _how_ scatterbrained Gavin got, he was always weirdly prepared for sex. This boy was a fucking godsend.

**i really like this bit for the sense of security, relying on each other in a way that works for everyone involved, and the like, low-key background feeling of “fuck i really care about you” that just kind of happens when you’ve known someone for a while**

Gavin pressed a quick kiss to Ray’s lips when he wriggled back on top of him, loudly popping the cap on the lube and slicking up his fingers, spilling some on Ray’s chest and making him flinch at the coldness.

“Why is everything cold? Texas in the _summer_ shouldn’t- oh fuck,” Ray swore, hips rocking up into Gavin’s hands, which were stroking his cock slowly ( _too_ slowly) and teasing behind his balls. “C’mon, please,”

“Love it when you ask nicely,” Gavin grinned, dipping the tip of a finger inside him and starting to suck a mark into the base of Ray’s neck. Ray groaned softly in agreement, his eyes falling shut as his hips twitched up into Gavin’s hands, Gavin’s finger slipping further in him.

Ray didn’t get fucked all that often, which _could_ be considered weird, what with the whole weird-ass-six-way-relationship thing they had going on, but it made total sense. With Michael being a total bottom, Ryan loving nothing more than wrapping around Ray and sinking onto his cock, the way Geoff would just up and fuck his mouth, and when it was more than just two or three of them they wouldn’t ever _last_ long enough for anything requiring more coordination than messy blowjobs and desperate grinding.

**getting this sentence/paragraph to work was incredibly difficult for me. see, i’m weird in that to me, all sentences always have an innate rhythm just like poetry, and it was hard to break up this bit so it was readable & understandable but also not ruining the rhythm i felt like it _needed_ to have**

**but also in this bit: the references to the wider relationship as a whole. like, it’s not just ray/gavin, it’s ray/gavin _within_** **the ahot6 framework, and i knew i needed to portray it that way. like, yes, they all have their own little individual reactions but it’s always heavily influenced by the other members of their relationship, because it’s a six-way, not just a collection of pairs**

But that only made it _that_ much better when he finally did, all his nerves sparking as Gavin worked him open. He couldn’t help the quiet moans he knew he was making, especially when Gavin let out a tiny sound in response, twisting his- finger _s_ , Ray had no idea when he’d worked up to two but _damn_ it was good.

“Gavin, c’mon, don’t-“ Ray broke off to arch his back, head tossed back as he narrowly avoided biting his tongue off, because holy _crap_ Gavin shouldn’t be allowed to do that with his fingers, no way. “Don’t tease, fuck,”

**jay wants me to add “don’t tease me bro”**

Gavin laughed quietly, moving from where he’d been panting into Ray’s neck to kiss him sloppily, letting his chest brush against Ray’s which _really_ shouldn’t do anything for him, seriously- but there it was, the tiny kick in his stomach forcing out a moan at the feeling of Gavin pressing up against him, pressing him down into the carpet and forcing Ray to buck up into him with just a twitch of his stupid, _stupid_ fingers.

**the small things are super important to focus on, imo- like yes, ray has gavin’s fingers in his ass, and we could spend the whole time talking about that, but that’s not the only thing that has to be going on. and it’s little details like this that help make a stronger image and can super subtly tie characters into the space that they’re in- ray and gavin aren’t just floating in space with gavin in ray’s ass (lmfao), they’re grounded to each other, the position they’re in, and their environment**

“Yeah, okay,” Gavin breathed, planting a hand firmly on the carpet to prop himself up, slipping his fingers out of Ray and wiping them on his thigh. Ray rolled his eyes at him, **ray continues to be a huge nerd** watching Gavin roll on the condom before he choked on a moan as Gavin tugged his hips up, urging Ray to wrap his legs around him.

His cheek was pressed against the rough floor as Gavin started to ease in him, and Ray was barely able to gather the coordination to tilt his head into Gavin’s kiss, panting into his mouth and moaning loud when he nipped at his lower lip. Fuck, the stretch was _insane_. Ray felt like he was on fire, his body set alight everywhere Gavin was touching him in the best possible way.

**i’m pretty sure this whole paragraph was originally one sentence. that’s the power of editing, kids.**

Tightening his legs around Gavin, Ray urged him on, one hand limply going to clutch at his hair as his back arched helplessly, every other breath punctuated with a groan. Gavin didn’t seem to be doing much better, tilting his head into Ray’s hand and moaning softly, almost _brokenly_ as he slammed into Ray.

Ray knew he was probably clutching too tight to Gavin’s hair, but he just couldn’t help it, not when every single thrust changed how he was sprawled on the carpet, creating a weird kind of friction that would hurt later, but right then it just felt like Gavin was everywhere, surrounding him and sparking sensations through his entire body.

**literally the only thing that swayed me to starting out with them on the floor was the epic carpet burn ray would get**

He tried to open his mouth to say something, what exactly, he didn’t know, but all that came out was a jagged moan, one that felt almost ripped out of his chest. Gavin groaned in response, loud enough that Ray could tell he was just as out of it as he was, loud enough, apparently, to be heard from the rest of the house.

Ray blinked blearily, eyes focusing just long enough to recognise Jack grinning from the doorway before they snapped shut again as Gavin rocked deeper into him. “This is fucking sweet,”

**like, imagine being jack in this like. he’s just dicking around at home, probably browsing ebay for more cat toys or smth and then he just hears ray and gavin moaning like fuck downstairs (because of course they’re louder than they think they are, always) and he gets hit with this really beautiful image of his two boys fucking on the carpet**

“Fuck,” Gavin gasped in agreement, bending to kiss Ray again, though this time it was less of a kiss, and more of them exchanging open-mouthed groans while Jack, presumably, watched.

By the time Gavin’s movements started becoming more erratic, Ray was moaning with practically every breath, hips rocking up to meet Gavin’s, just managing to get the angle that made Ray’s whole body jerk and stars explode behind his eyelids on every couple of thrusts.

**oh man, that cliche. guess it can’t really be a porn fic without someone seeing stars lmfao**

“Ray, oh God, Ray,” Gavin mouthed at his shoulder, teeth grazing across the skin as he moved a hand down to touch Ray’s cock, stroking it a few times and oh _shit_ , Ray was so close, he could hardly breathe, hardly think, totally trapped between Gavin’s hand, his cock, the carpet that was rubbing his back raw.

He managed to choke out a curse that was more a groan than anything else, **i did this instead of that thing where you type it out phonetically and man that was a good choice, “aaaaaahhhhh” does not make good dialogue** and then Ray was coming, body bucking upwards as he shuddered through it, dimly aware of Gavin moaning and swearing above him.

Ray let out a tiny whimper when Gavin slid out of him, the loss just enough to force his eyes back open enough that he could see Gavin’s face as he kneeled over him, jerking himself rough and fast. “Yeah, c’mon Gav, _fuck_ ,”

“Holy shit, you guys look fucking- _way_ too hot, Jesus,” Jack said appreciatively, causing a tiny smile to flicker across Gavin’s face before he came, collapsing onto Ray and almost crushing his lungs with an elbow. Ray didn’t move him off, though, content to run his hands through Gavin’s hair, down his back, until they had both caught their breath and he could drag him in for a kiss.

“That was awesome,” Gavin grinned, smiling and leaning up towards Jack for a kiss when he moved closer.

“Fucking seriously,” Jack agreed, ducking to kiss Ray too, oddly sweet considering he’d just watched both him and Gavin lose it all over the living room floor.

**and THERE, that’s the duality that i love from these guys, the way that no matter what they’re doing, there’s this like undercurrent of soft, sweet friendship. and it was really important to me to portray that and not just write porny porn in different places- i wanted a real variety of emotions and _types_ of porn, not just of locations, and ahot6 is great for that because like, lots of people, and lots of ways for them to interact**

“You’re telling me, Jesus,” Ray laughed, wincing slightly when he tried to sit up. “Don’t tell me, I have some major carpet burns,”

Gavin bit his lip, sitting back and shrugging at him, though still not quite moving away. “Oops?” He offered weakly.

“Fucking oops, go fuck yourself.”

“I’d rather fuck you,” **these losers...**

“Yeah, me too,”


	3. "Nine and a half sexing"

**i added a little timeskip here by about like, less than 20 minutes because i’m too lazy to write something that can be easily summarised alongside actually interesting stuff**

Michael grinned, pressing Jack against the kitchen counter. “You know, I could really use some help evening the score, and you’re already hard,”

**so me putting a scene with jack this early is kinda. it’s kinda me just making faces at all the people who don’t include jack in their ot6 stuff _at all_. like, i get it, the other guys are prettier  & stand out more (making them easier to write sometimes) but jack is a sweetie, and the way he works with everyone else is beautiful. i don’t really see the point of writing ot6 without yknow, six. so i centralised jack really fuckin early on.**

**write more jack porn. write more jack, any kind of jack. jaaaaack.**

“Yeah, well, it’s kinda hard not to be, **(it’s hard not to be hard *snerk*)** you have _no_ idea what kind of show I just got,” Jack tilted his head, one hand finding its way to rest on the small of Michael’s back.

“Uh, judging by the state Ray’s in, I think we can guess,” Ryan offered from the couch, turning Ray around in his lap **ryan just manhandles fully grown men because ryan is a giant lumberjack.** when Michael turned to look so that he could see the lines along his back from the carpet. Fucking _ouch_.

“Still, it’s my turn,” Michael shrugged, pressing a soft kiss to Jack’s shoulder.

“Kitchen counter then? Gavin’s gonna be pissed that he missed this,” **jack’s just casually motherhen-ing over voyeurism.**  Jack smiled, tangling his fingers in Michael’s hair to pull him close enough to kiss him properly, tugging slightly to get a better angle.

“Geoff’s fault, not mine,” He mumbled into Jack’s mouth, crowding Jack further against the edge of the countertop. Michael trailed a hand down his side, fingers working to grab the hem of his shirt and tug it up, biting on Jack’s lip when he hummed in response to the way Michael dragged his hands up the bare skin.

**cause _that’s_ not a clunky ass sentence. i really should’ve broken that up, but i have a real thing for ridiculously long sentences. y’all should see my history essays, they’re so bad for that**

Letting out a tiny laugh at the way Jack blinked like he’d just woken up, Michael pulled back and tugged first his own, then Jack’s shirt off, catching Ryan’s eye before tossing them towards him. He bit his lip happily when Ryan smiled warmly at him, pausing to take his glasses off and giving Jack a quick kiss before he stepped away, setting them down by the microwave where they would be safe.

**this is so fuckin domestic like maaan, domestic shit is my jam possibly more than anything else. it also really helps to solidify the idea that this is a long term relationship, they’ve been together for super fucking long and have really fallen into a groove**

As soon as he was close enough again, Michael wrapped his hands around Jack’s hips, dropping to his knees and pressing his face into Jack’s skin, licking a line across the skin just above his jeans. Jack made a choked noise above him, and Michael buried his grin in his stomach, taking a moment just to enjoy the way he felt.

**squish! *flaily jazz hands***

“You’re so weird,” Jack murmured, and Michael leaned back, laughing.

“Yeah, well- I’m also gonna suck your dick, so.” He shrugged, using his grips on Jack’s hips to guide him to sit on the counter and leaning in to brush his lips against the stupidly **(grumbles about ableism)** obvious bulge in Jack’s pants. Jack’s breath hitched in response, a familiar noise that felt almost like coming home.

“You guys suck- how are you both _still_ wearing pants?” Ray called out, a not so subtle reminder that they were totally being watched. Michael smirked in response, even though he knew Ray couldn’t see his face, shuffling forwards on his knees and fiddling with the button of Jack’s jeans.

“Not everyone’s a sex-crazed maniac **(grumbling intensifies)** , Ray,” Michael said as he tugged Jack’s jeans and boxers down to his thighs in one swift, overly practiced movement.

“Hurry the fuck up, you maniac **(grumbling continues to intensify despite it being kinda cute _ugh_ )** ,” Jack gasped, hips twitching when Michael let his breath ghost over his cock. He considered making some snarky comeback, but decided against it, because _damn_ Jack looked good like that, mostly naked and flushed bright red, curling over Michael and gasping down at him.

Michael stared straight into Jack’s eyes when he licked up his cock, knowing that it always drove him mad, being proved right when Jack let out a groan, his hands finding their way to Michael’s hair and tugging him forwards.

“Yeah, yeah, I get the hint,” **michael is the definition of a snarky cocksucker**  Michael rolled his eyes, wrapping a hand around Jack’s cock and holding it steady so he could lick him again. Jack moaned happily and Michael hummed in response, ducking his head to take him into his mouth properly. The way the fingers in his hair tightened was pretty fucking awesome, so he sank down further, bracing a hand on the counter to make the movement easier.

Michael fucking loved sucking cock **this is canon** , and the noises that Jack was making were fucking fantastic, encouraging him to pick up a rhythm and do that fluttery thing with his tongue that everyone really seemed to like.

He pulled back when his jaw started to twinge, blinking up at Jack, unable to hide his smile. “Okay, you can like, fuck my mouth now,”

Jack groaned, his fingers tightening in Michael’s hair and pulling him back to his cock. He must’ve been been waiting for Michael to give permission like he always did, because straight away his hips were jerking up into Michael’s mouth, making it impossible for him to hold back a muffled moan.

Michael could probably come from just this, fucking lose it without his pants ever coming off- hell, it _had_ happened before.

**another thing that helps solidify the relationship- references to past things. like, real people make jokes about shit that happened in the past, and it’s great.**

He clutched at Jack’s hip, pulling him closer desperately and groaning when he tugged sharply on Michael’s hair. When one of Jack’s hands left his hair he whined low in his throat, only to slump forwards happily when Jack tangled their hands together, squeezing far too gently for a guy with his dick down Michael’s fucking throat.

**this is why everyone should write more jack- he will insist on holding people’s hands while he fucks their mouth. canon.**

God, he fucking loved this, the growing ache in his knees and the throb in his dick, the way Jack was rocking relentlessly into his mouth, and Michael let out a drawn out groan, tilting his head slightly to get a better angle.

“Shit, Michael,” Jack gasped, and Michael just couldn’t resist bringing a hand down to squeeze at his cock at the sound of his fucking _voice_. God, he sounded so wrecked, so fucking hot, and Michael was never, _could_ never get tired of Jack falling apart above him, the slick slide of his cock in his mouth, the hands squeezing his fingers and guiding his head.

**literally, there is nothing better than michael _really_ like having a dick in his mouth. got a short angry loudmouth kid? put a dick in their mouth. (this has applied in literally every fandom i’ve been in. eg: frank iero. kid literally put a condom on a mic and blew it onstage one time. (someone remind me to write alsmiffy like this, someday. even though he’s… not exactly short. at all.))**

Somewhere in the haze of Jack thrusting into his mouth, fingers tugging him down, the moans and hissed curses, Michael came, grinding into his palm and moaning around Jack’s cock. His shoulders curled forwards with the force of it, knees aching as he arched forwards until his knuckles grazed the counter.

It only took a few more seconds for Jack to come too, pulling Michael close and spilling down his throat with a delicious moan. Michael pulled off, panting into Jack’s thigh for a second, the bunched up fabric of his half-removed jeans pressing against his throat, before he staggered upwards, hands flying to Jack’s shoulder to steady himself as he kissed him, deep and slow and sloppy with Jack’s beard scratching his face familiarly.

A loud clapping noise came from behind them, and Michael turned around blearily, making out a fuzzy Ray applauding them from his perch in Ryan’s lap.

“Jesus,” He slurred, knees wobbling slightly.

“So, Ryan- out of ten, what’d you give it?”

“I’m gonna go with… nine and a half- because Michael coming in his pants was fantastic,”

“Eh, I don’t know- it was a pretty good show and all, but a total flop in the whole nakedness area,”

**every chapter ends with a shit joke and i won’t apologise. tell me it isn’t in character for these frickers to rate each other’s sex scenes. tell me. (didn’t they rate each other’s dicks once? my memory is sadly fuzzy)**

“Oh, fuck you guys,” Jack laughed, pulling Michael in for another kiss.


	4. "double sunshine pricks in the motherfucking hammock"

**if i named chapters, this one would totally be some variation of “drunk sunshine pricks” or “motherfucking hammocks, wtf” edit: now that i'm naming them this is a godsend. carry on.  
**

Geoff pressed a kiss to Gavin’s cheek when he grumbled and wriggled closer, dangerously rocking the hammock that was seriously too small for two people, even if one of them was Gavin. Especially if one of them was Gavin.

**this is not at all inspired by that picture of the two of them napping on ryan’s couch. nope. also: gavin is a sprawly prick and they love him for it. gavin is literally a baby bird.**

He took a swig from his beer, frowning sadly when he realised it was empty. “Fuck, need more bevs,”

“Can’t reach the cooler without falling out,” Gavin shrugged, loosely looping an arm around Geoff’s waist and pressing up close to him, “and I’d rather just stay here with you.”

“Yeah, I’ll believe that with how much you complained about going to the store with me earlier,” ***jazz hands* low key exposition~~** Geoff laughed quietly, snuggling against Gavin and reaching to gently drop his empty bottle onto the ground.

“Shut up, you prick, I’m trying to be nice,” Gavin huffed, glaring at Geoff. “And before you say it- it has _nothing_ to do with trying to get in your pants,”

“Gavin,” Geoff shook his head, reaching to pull him in for a sloppy kiss. “You’re _always_ trying to get in my pants, remember?” Geoff remembered, all too clearly, when a stupidly drunk Gavin had fallen into his lap and told him that, breathing into his neck for ages before he eventually fell asleep. Fucking Gavin.

“Oh shut up,” Gavin laughed, kissing Geoff back lazily. “You’re not allowed to do that,”

“What, bring up shit you’ve said? Cause boy, I hate to break it to you, but that’s always gonna happen,” **one of my fav things is geoff’s little nicknames for gavin, god**

Gavin grumbled in response, sliding his hand down to squeeze Geoff’s ass, which totally didn’t make him squeak.

“Fuck, already? You fucked Ray like, three hours ago,” Geoff rolled his eyes when Gavin rocked his hips forwards, sloppily kissing a spot on Geoff’s neck.

**okay, i lied, my real fav is a gavin who is literally always ready for sex**

“Yeah, but this is a _competition_ Geoff. A competition to get me epically laid,” Gavin explained, humming softly as he nuzzled the crook of Geoff’s neck.

“Still can’t believe you slipped the fucking _hammock_ into the list, though,”

Snorting in quiet laughter, Gavin slurred, “I’ll slip _you_ into the list,” before curling closer to Geoff in a fit of giggles.

“You’re a fucking idiot.” Geoff stared at Gavin, before shrugging and reaching for the button to his jeans. “And stop laughing or I won’t let you come, like, ever,”

**geoff likes making gavin come too much, so this is the emptiest of empty threats. like, he’ll say he’s going for orgasm denial but actually end up making gavin come a million times in a row because geoff is a huge softie**

Gavin gasped slightly when Geoff got his pants open, hips rocking into his touch, and Geoff spared a hand to tilt his jaw up so he could kiss him again. Kissing Gavin was like sunshine, hot and sweet and bizarrely gentle, though there was no way he’d tell him that, like, ever.

**i think i got like ten times gayer reading this sentence, whoops.**

He was never going to get enough of this.

Humming softly into his mouth when Gavin clutched at his hip and fumbled with his pants, Geoff palmed Gavin’s cock through his underwear, breaking the kiss to grin at the tiny noise Gavin made in response. “You know, I love it when someone else has already got their hands on you- you get cuter with each orgasm,”

**another thing i really like about pairs within larger polyships- the influence that the poly has on the pair even when literally nobody else is present. like, ahot6/generally poly geovin is different from just straight up geovin.**

“Screw you, Geoffrey,” **“you’re cute” “screw you”** Gavin blushed, ducking his head to mouth at his shoulder when Geoff finally started to stroke slowly him. “Shit,”

“Yep,” Geoff grinned, keeping his movements slow and lazy. His breath hitched when Gavin finally got him out of his jeans, one hand coming up to wrap around his back and pull him closer. The whole fucking hammock creaked and wobbled alarmingly when Gavin shuffled closer, Geoff’s hand twisting in his shirt in shock.

“Fuck, I take it back- you have the worst fucking ideas,”

“No take-backs with your cock out, that’s just silly,”

**this is one of those lines that i spent/spend like 15+ minutes laughing at during the edit. i was like thiiiiis close to cutting it out but like, it’s so beautifully rubbish, also i really do write for myself first, and i like this line a lot, so it stayed. shit jokes are the _bomb._**

Gavin grinned, his hand speeding up on Geoff’s cock, and okay, he could deal with that. His breath hitched when Gavin twisted his hand, and Geoff fumbled to speed up his own movements, not quite sure when Gavin had gotten more coordinated than him. It was probably the beer.

“Fuck, Gavin,” Geoff panted, his hips rocking up into Gavin’s hand and knocking his own hand slightly out of rhythm.

Gavin hummed, his breathing unsteady but still _far_ too composed. Biting back a smirk, Geoff pressed a kiss to his lips and knocked his hand out of the way, guiding it to cup his ass when Geoff drove his hips into Gavin’s, the movement starting deliberate and controlled but almost instantly switching to sloppy and needy when Gavin gasped and dragged Geoff closer, a shudder running through his body.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Geoff laughed quietly, smiling when Gavin giggled back and rocked against him again. It was probably mostly the alcohol, but shit, the slide of his cock against Gavin’s was fucking crazy, hot and slick and _just_ right. Between the hot breath on his neck and the arms clutching at his back, Geoff was really starting to lose where he ended and Gavin began. That, at least, was easy to blame on the bevs.

**geoff adopting gavin’s words into his narration is really important to me. it’s like, that thing where you spend enough time talking to people and you start picking up their weird-ass words for things. it’s a great thing. like, i got the fuzzies so hard every time geoff said bevs in a video. fuckin nerds.**

When Geoff started to get close, which really, _really_ wasn’t long at all, Gavin kissed him quickly, nipping at his lower lip before pulling away, eyes blown wide and dark. “Shit, Geoff- wait, need like, someone else here to prove that we didn’t-“ he gasped, his hips jolting into Geoff’s and his fingers clutching at his ass, “-didn’t lie about this, I need to grab my phone, _ohfuck_ ,”

“I am not-“ Geoff panted, mouthing at Gavin’s neck for a second, “going to wait for you to sort a stupid bet out, _shit_ , shit, _Gavin_ ,” **geoff literally does not care about gavin’s shit lmfao. also the whole ‘proof’ thing was something that i never originally intended to include and literally added just for this bit. it ended up having some great knock on effects, though, so.** He groaned, clutching Gavin close to him and messily kissing Gavin back as he came, despite the hammock’s truly terrifying creaking and swaying.

“Fuck, Geoff- _Geoff_ , damn it-” Gavin breathed, unable to hold back a tiny moan when Geoff regained control of his limbs and started jerking his cock. “Really should- this is way too- _bollocks_ ,”

“How are you even still talking?” Geoff frowned, speeding his hand up and ducking his head to nip at Gavin’s neck, making sure to bite one of the fading marks on his skin. Probably one of Ryan’s- he had a thing for that spot on his neck.

**[shit eating grin] ryan really likes gavin’s neck, and geoff likes that. this is totally something geoff has worked out, too- ryan tries to be subtle with it and won’t like, mention it, or anything,  but everyone knows anyway.  also like, cmon, these frickers would be covered in weird ass marks if they lived together, lets be real. they get into enough shit as is, even with people around to be all “maybe don’t launch that milkshake at all your equipment, guys.”**

Gavin made a garbled noise in an honestly shitty attempt to make words, but still one that answered Geoff’s question pretty well.

**gavin isn’t always the best at talking, but like, tone and specific noises can communicate a lot, as long as you’re willing to put a lil work in**

“C’mon boy, before the whole damn hammock breaks,” Geoff pressed his grin into Gavin’s skin, tightening his grip when Gavin’s hips jolted.

“Shit, Geoff,” Gavin groaned, clutching at his shoulder and moaning deliciously when he came- but Geoff hardly had any time to enjoy it, because holy _fuck_ , out of nowhere gravity was shifting and then he was sprawled on the ground, half on top of Gavin, who was blinking owlishly in shock.

“Did that just…” Geoff stared at Gavin, then up at the now unoccupied hammock still swinging above them. After a moment, he burst into laughter, probably elbowing Gavin in the stomach in the process. “You just fucking- knocked us out of the- because you-“

“I’ve got _dirt_ on my ass,” Gavin whined, which really didn’t help him stop laughing, though it did encourage him to roll off Gavin, kneeling so he could pull his pants up while narrowly avoiding being hit in the head by the goddamn hammock.

**i spent so fucking long just staring at microsoft word (lmfao this was all pre- me learning how great googledocs are) like “can i? should i? omfg it’d be hilarious though. they would. they would totally-” before deciding that, hell yes, if drunk! gav and geoff tried to fuck in a hammock they _will_ fall out. like, no question. **

**and then the giant creeper lets build came out and that basically confirmed this as literal fact.**

**also: this scene is hilarious. personal highlight, right here.**

“I’ve got jizz on my hand, so shut up,”

“ _Geoff_ ,” Gavin pouted, and Geoff took pity on him and helped him up, deliberately wiping his hand on Gavin’s shirt in the process. “Geoff, _why,_ ”

“You made us fall out of the hammock, asshole,”

“Well, _technically_ , it was your fault-“

“Oh, shut the fuck up,” Geoff leaned in to kiss him, still laughing quietly. “Jesus,”


	5. "hi guys, it's ryan haywood and this is my sex tape lets play"

**i spent a good hour+ working on a different run up to this, hitting a brick wall every sentence or so. ended up opening a new word doc (because i _hate_ deleting stuff) all like “i’ll just skip ahead and come back to the start” and then it worked better without what i was planning to add, so. **

**moral of the story: trust your writerly instincts. it takes some practice to recognise, but sometimes certain things don’t work. and that’s cool. it’s like, a sign. you just gotta know when to push through and when to attack the problem from a different angle**

Michael grinned when he saw that Ryan was sat in their little office by himself, nudging the door shut behind him as he crossed the cluttered room to swing himself up onto Ryan’s desk. “Hey, Ryan,”

“Shit,” Ryan smiled back at him, pausing to take his headphones off and drop them on the desk a little way away from Michael before he wrapped one hand around his hip. “Is this going where I think it’s going?”

“Oh yeah,” Michael grinned, tangling his hands in Ryan’s hair and holding him still while he leaned in for a kiss.

“Took you long enough- I seem to be last, huh?” He tilted his head up, meeting Michael’s eyes.

“Saving the best till last, you know how it is- and trust me, I can make it up to you,”

“Oh, I don’t doubt that,” Ryan smirked, the expression on his face reminding Michael of that one time when Ryan had pinned him to the bed and kept him on the edge for what felt like _hours_ , and when he’d fucking _finally_ let him come it had been with a moan that felt more like a sob than anything else and-

**real talk: i love michael/ryan. it took me a while to get it, and that was only because of an au that i started and then abandoned. they’re like, the switchiest of all the switch pairs, super flexible and super fun.**

**also this is another one of those times when i used past things as a shortcut for worldbuilding.**

And he was getting distracted. There was a _goal_ here. “Fuck you, Ryan,” Michael shook his head, reaching to tug at the hem of his shirt.

Ryan helped him tug it off, depositing his shirt on the floor behind him and reaching for Michael’s next. “Not wasting any time, then?” Biting his lip and smiling, Michael batted Ryan’s hands away before pulling his own shirt off, breath hitching when Ryan’s hands slid up his chest.

“Jesus,”

“Yeah, I’m here,”

**man, i really love my shit jokes. also like, i try really hard not to sacrifice characterisation during sex scenes and instead aim to use them as like, shortcuts for characters and interactions and stuff, so shit jokes happen.**

“Oh my _god_ ,” Michael burst out into laughter, half slipping off Ryan’s desk and onto his lap, bracing a hand on his shoulder to keep him from sliding further. **shit jokes _also_ give me a subtle way to reposition characters ha** “Holy shit, man- you can’t just _do_ that,” He snorted, poking Ryan in the stomach.

“Why the hell not?”

“Because I fucking said so, asshole- c’mon, get your fucking pants off,” Michael leaned in, smiling and pecking Ryan on the lips quickly to encourage him.

“You _could_ be nice about it,” Ryan grumbled, shoving his pants down to his thighs and glancing up at Michael. “You’re in the way, too,”

“I’ll show you in the fucking way,” **i really like how i characterise michael in this fic, like, so many people misinterpret him as some angry war type motherfucker, which yeah, is a small part, but he’s really just a fuckin nerdlord and completely unashamed of it** Michael grinned, pushing back on Ryan’s shoulder to brace himself as he worked his own pants open. Diving a hand into his pockets, he pulled out the condom he’d grabbed earlier and handed it to Ryan. “Here- you have lube, right? Yeah, of course you do.”

 **headcanon: when they first moved in they went around tucking/throwing bottles of lube into corners of every room, because they _knew_** **all of them would get used. they were not wrong.**

Ryan chuckled quietly, setting the condom on the desk beside Michael and rummaging around behind him for a moment, before leaning back and wrapping his arms around Michael’s waist happily.

“You’re a fucking softie, you know that?” Michael grinned, wriggling so that he could ditch his pants before he slid all the way into Ryan’s lap.

Ryan hummed appreciatively in response, one hand skating up his back to steady him when Michael wobbled slightly. The chair wasn’t exactly built for two, and Michael’s legs were at a really awkward angle where they were draped over the arms of the thing, but when he rocked his hips down Ryan groaned quietly, leaning in to kiss him.

“Hang on,” Ryan pulled back, reaching to his left and struggling to keep them both from tipping over. “Gavin said something about independent verification, right?”

“Yeah?” Michael tilted his head in confusion.

“Give me a sec, gonna get Jack’s webcam going, should be a good enough angle,” Ryan frowned at the computer, barely managing to reach the keyboard. “Knew being in the corner would come in handy,”

“You’re fucking awesome,” Michael grinned, watching as Ryan worked and giving a little wave when the screen flashed to show it was recording.

**it’s very important to me that ryan waves hi at the start of what is essentially a sex tape.**

“I know,”

Michael shoved at Ryan’s shoulder, gasping when his hips stuttered into Ryan’s by accident. Ryan chuckled at him, guiding him in for a kiss, soft and drawn out. Michael nipped at his lip after a minute, pulling back and rummaging around behind him until his fingers brushed the bottle of lube and the condom next to it.

“C’mon, I’m basically ready already,” Michael ducked his head when Ryan raised an eyebrow, trying to hide his blush.

“You are?”

“I couldn’t _help_ it, okay? I was in the shower, and like,” Michael paused, staring at Ryan. “I’d have called you in there, but that didn’t exactly _go_ well last time,” Ryan snorted. “Yeah, that was probably a good idea- not the-“ He paused, gesturing vaguely, though Michael knew exactly what he was referring to. Him and Ryan in the shower kind of tended to be a total disaster. “-but like, the rest. You know what I mean,”

“Yeah, I do,” Michael smiled, nudging his face into Ryan’s neck. “Shut up and fuck me,”

**lmfao this is a throwback to an earlier throwback. how the fuck did i pull that off. why is ‘that one time we dropped ray’ basically a meme between these two. past michael, you are a beautiful creature.**

“Yes, my liege,” Ryan smirked, ducking out of the way when Michael tried to smack him in the face. “Okay, okay, yeah,”

“I’m not even king anymore- oh my _god_ you’re lame,” Michael grinned, shoving his handful of stuff at Ryan again. “Seriously though,”

**really though, i love the way their relationship works. like, sometimes they trade places basically owning the other’s ass, sometimes it’s a full on battle, and other times they’re like drift compatible or some shit. michael/ryan is great.**

Ryan rolled his eyes, pressing the bottle of lube back into Michael’s hand while he ripped the packet open, his breath hitching noticeably when Michael reached to stroke his cock, claiming the condom and rolling it on him.

“Shit, Michael,” Ryan hissed as Michael lubed his cock up, hips twitching up into his hand.

“Now is not the time for poop talk, Ryan,” **holy _fuck_ , i forgot about this line. for almost a year i’ve just had the memory of spending like half an hour curled up at my desk crying with laughter at _something_** **in this fic and i’d forgotten what and. and it’s a poop joke. it’s a _poop joke_. fuck. **  Michael smirked, tossing the bottle and the condom wrapper behind him carelessly. Ryan burst into laughter at that, hands coming up to grab at Michael’s shoulder and waist, pulling him close.

The chair squeaked in protest as Michael shifted, again steadying himself by clutching at Ryan as he lowered himself down onto his dick, gasping when Ryan kissed him again. “ _Fuck_ ,” Michael panted, one hand clutching at Ryan’s hair to keep him close. “Okay, okay-”

He ducked in to kiss Ryan quickly before breathily beginning to move, just rocking his hips down, unable to get any real leverage in this position. Thankfully, Ryan used his grip on Michael’s hips to help, and _fuck_ , that felt good.

“Christ, Michael-” Ryan gasped, tilting his head into his hand, and Michael smiled, tugging on his hair until Ryan moaned freely, pulling Michael down so he could grind deeper into him. He bit back a groan, tugging on Ryan’s hair until he could bite down his neck, breathing shaky and uneven.

“Fuck, Ryan, you feel so fucking-” Michael babbled into his neck, cutting himself off with a low moan when they got the angle just right. Shit, this was fucking awesome, and Ryan hadn’t even managed to get his pants all the way off and the chair was digging into his legs in a weird way but Michael didn’t _care_. This was fucking awesome, and this bet was probably the best fucking idea ever, because holy fucking _shit_.

 **this shit is why michael is my favourite to write out of all of rt. like, he’s so eager and swear-y and loves the imperfect shit so much, plus i get to do fun shit with sentences with him, something which i _really_** **start to do later on**

“Yeah,” Ryan gasped in agreement, his fingers tightening on Michael’s hips almost, but not quite, to the point of bruising. Michael tilted his head and started sucking a row of marks down Ryan’s neck, smirking when he got all of the spots that drove him mad, pulling his hair when he was rewarded with a drawn out moan.

“Fuck, Ryan- not gonna come _already_ , are you?” Michael laughed, mouthing up his neck and kissing his jaw.

“I- I’ll make it up to you?”

“You fucking better,” Michael grinned, tilting Ryan’s head down so he could lick inside his mouth, biting at his lips and rocking his hips down even harder, earning him another fucking _awesome_ groan.

“Shit, shit, Michael-” Ryan moaned, panting into his mouth. Michael hummed encouragingly, tightening his grip in his hair, and then yeah, Ryan was coming with a moan, almost knocking them both out of the chair.

Michael gave him a moment, smugly watching as Ryan gasped and held him closer, before leaning back and opening his mouth. “So- my turn?” He bit back a giggle at the worn out look on Ryan’s face, completely failing to hold back a squeak when Ryan surged forwards, attacking his mouth and using his grip on his hips to shove Michael back until he was propped against the desk.

**there’s this really sharp shift in control here and that’s totally something i wanted to explore that unfinished fic i mentioned earlier. the play between them is really interesting and dynamic, and i love it. if i still wrote for rt, that’s definitely what i’d be doing.**

“Holy fuck, Ryan,” Michael laughed, the sound turning into a moan when he shoved his leg back against his chest, slipping two fingers that were suddenly covered in lube inside him. “ _Shit_ ,”

“I did say I’d make it up to you,” Ryan grinned, leaning over Michael to kiss him roughly as he slid another finger in, and Michael was so fucking gone. He arched his back towards Ryan, moaning when a hand brushed his cock and again when Ryan crooked his fingers inside him.

“Remind me to- _fuck-_ get you to owe me more favours, oh my _God_ ,” Michael said breathily, barely able to get the words out. He was glad he _did_ manage, though, because it got Ryan to smirk in that way that always turned his insides to jelly, and Michael would have told him that too, except for how he was groaning far too loud because holy _shit_ whatever Ryan was doing with his fingers was fucking _awesome_.

“God, Michael, you have no _idea_ how you look right now,” Ryan murmured into his ear, and Michael whined, hips jerking up into his hand. Biting his lip, Ryan squeezed his cock, and then Michael followed him over the edge, body bucking as he came, sending stuff clattering to the floor all around him.

**this is another one of those realism/ground characters in their environments things. it’s sadly not one of my strong points, but definitely something i’m trying to work on/do more of. like, settings can really make a scene _great_ , and leaving your characters floating in a void is eh.**

When he could fucking _think_ again, Michael reached to pull Ryan into another kiss, pulling back and grinning. “Hey, at least we got it on camera,”

“Wait- what?” Ryan frowned.

“You know, what you said a second ago? I can find out, with an audience too,”

“Michael,” Ryan smiled down at him, shaking his head.

“Yeah?”

“You’re an adorable little shit.”

**you know, i’m pretty sure i’ve had this exact exchange with jay at some point. considering i wrote this before we actually knew each other, i’m gonna say it’s the illuminati. carry on.**


	6. "the hands that were hands"

**everything i remember about this chapter is great (and i have like no memory of a good few of them because my memory is shocking (except for like fannish history stuff wtf))**

“Holy shit, Gavin- why am I on the coffee table?” Jack said, wriggling around until he could reach the TV remote from where it was digging into his back and setting his controller down next to it, figuring that Gavin wasn’t done yet with whatever he was doing.

“Because you need to stop beating me in games,” Gavin explained, leaning forwards and pressing more of his weight onto Jack’s shoulders.

**literally i love writing gavin’s dialogue. like, he answers questions without always considering/understanding exactly what people are looking for in an answer, and it’s great. (and that lack of like, connecting things in his head is why it’s usually difficult for me to use him as a narrator- it’s hard to work out how to deliver the info i want to through that filter and still keep the voice strong)**

“Okay, but like, _why_ am I on the coffee table?”

Gavin laughed, smirking at Jack. “I’m going to convince you to stop being so good at stuff. Also, it’s on the list,”

Jack’s eyes widened and he stopped struggling against the hands that were hands **???????** pinning his shoulders down. Fuck, he _really_ hadn’t expected that- he’d been far too absorbed in stabbing Gavin’s character to death multiple times. “Are you even sure that it can hold like, both of us?”

“Yep,” Gavin grinned, bending down to kiss Jack, warm and insistent like he was trying to convince him that this was a good idea with his _mouth_. It did work pretty well, though.

**also another reason i like gavin’s character- he’s really tactile with people he likes, and that means i can get away with having him do some seriously adorable shit**

**plus: jack is an enormous softie.**

“Okay,” Jack sighed, smiling slightly and stretching to kiss Gavin quickly on the lips. “Okay, what’s the plan?

“I figured-“ Gavin paused, leaning back and relinquishing his hold on Jack’s arms. “that- oh, for _God’s_ sake, help me out of these pants?”

Laughing, Jack reached for Gavin’s hips, knocking his hands out of the way to help him pull his jeans down. “Are these even yours? There is no _way_ anything should be this tight.”

“No?” Gavin said, shrugging. “I just like the way they make my ass look, that’s all,”

**ahh, i like this. there’s definitely a place for fic with characters with self esteem issues, but i really enjoy writing them being more comfortable and like, self congratulatory. like, it’s more fun, and any excuse to promote positivity is one i will take in an _instant_ because i’m a nerd like that**

**plus: clothes stealing. like, greatest. greatest ever. everyone loves clothes stealing. (headcanon: ryan would start buying clothes for the other guys but pretending like he’s gonna wear them and waiting for them to get stolen)**

“They are nice, yeah.” Jack squeezed Gavin’s hip, catching his eye before glaring at the stupid pants, grumbling and tugging on them harder. “I’d just prefer it if it were easier to get your ass _out_ of them,”

Gavin laughed, loud and free (Jack mentally high fived himself for that one) **i’m not sure if this was written before or after jack’s “i aim to make geoff laugh once a day and then im good” tweet but it deserves mention either way. i love that tweet.** and he leaned back, bracing one hand on Jack’s knee and tilting his hips up to help Jack pull his jeans down past his thighs. He scrabbled around for a moment in a way that was both an uncoordinated mess and weirdly stunning, because _somehow_ he managed to get them all the way off.

“Sometimes, I’m not sure you’re even human,” Jack mumbled, half to himself.

“What, because I’m such a bloody angel?” Gavin said, leering down at Jack and lazily palming himself. Jack noticed that he’d taken the boxers off too, and knew he was blushing.

**i literally cannot help myself with the “gavin is literally a baby bird” jokes. theres a video somewhere (his vimeo i think) where he’s helping out a pigeon and like. birdchild. also like, i really like gavin doing shit really weirdly and differently and it working like, half the time (like his gta shortcuts. jesus christ, gavin)**

“Yeah, that’s it, I’m sure.”

“Knew it.” Gavin grinned, sliding his hand up under Jack’s shirt and sending shivers along his spine.

**shit, that’s a lot of alliteration. the lang/lit student part of me is/was v excited by this yep (and now i’m coming up with how i’d analyse that in an essay. gdi. smth about the soft ‘shh’ sounds replicating like, the sound of clothes and how soft and quiet they can be together. im lame, carry on.)**

“Shut up,” Jack said, shaking his head and pulling his shirt off for Gavin, grinning and hitting him in the face with it, earning him an annoyed squeak before he dropped it on the floor.

**i’ll bet you like, ten burritos that “squeak” was originally “squawk” because man, i fucking love those tiny bird jokes. also, squawked is really the best word for the majority of gavin noises**

Gavin tilted his head at Jack, one hand coming down to cup his jaw, his smirk weirdly tender for a moment before reverting back to his usual mischief. “Well, if you’re gonna be like that-“ He grinned, arching his back and trailing his hand down to press down on Jack’s chest.

“What’re you-“ Jack began, cutting himself off with a choked noise when he realised what Gavin was doing, his hands coming up to clutch at his hips when Gavin began to stroke himself, humming softly and making a show out of it. “Shit,” he murmured appreciatively.

“Yeah,” Gavin grinned, rocking his hips into his hand and letting his nails bite into Jack’s skin for a moment. Jack stared up at him, heat rushing to his face.

“You’re seriously fucking jerking off on top of me?”

**:)**

“Well, yeah- you’re hot.” Gavin shrugged, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. He arched his back, twisting his hand on his cock with a cut off moan. Jack shook his head, running his thumb along the line of Gavin’s hip.

**yepyepyep, Gavin/Jack is great. like, gav just really likes jack, all simple-like. there’s not really anything complicated about how gavin feels. (not any more, at least.) they hold hands a lot, like, casually. of all of them, i think gavin/jack are the ones most like an old couple who’ve been with each other for years, and i like that**

It was far too easy for him to get totally absorbed in watching Gavin. His whole world narrowed down to the jagged intakes of breath, the tension in his shoulders, the movement of his hand on his cock…

So it _totally_ wasn’t Jack’s fault when it took him a moment to realise what was going on when Gavin nudged his side with one knee and said, “You can reach your phone, right?”

“Yeah, what for?”

“Put those photography skills to use, would you?”

“I have photography skills?”

“Your cats reckon you do.”

**i also like gavin because like, he’s got a very similar blend of dialects/accent shit going on that i do. like, i was born in england, and spent the first twelve years in north texas (why did i not find rt back when i could’ve gone to rtx (jay has since pointed out that rtx wasn’t a thing back then but thats not gonna stop me being bitter about this lmfao)) but with british parents, and then like, 5 or 6 years back here in the england.**

**so like, there’s a really unique blend of language there, and i really liked getting the chance to explore that through gavin, though he has a greater proportion of british stuff than i do/used to. (if you’re wondering why im bringing this up now, it’s because “reckon” stands out as a really british thing to me. it’s prob not like, exclusive, but def british to me)**

“Fair enough- hold on a sec.” Jack bit his tongue in concentration, trying to get an angle that could capture the pure _glory_ that was Gavin right then. “There we go- think I could get away with setting this as my background?” Jack smiled, turning the phone around so Gavin could see the screen. For a second, he considered handing it to him, but with another look at the way Gavin was gasping and shaking on top of him, still stroking his cock, Jack decided that would be a bad idea.  

“Send it to everyone, Geoff should be able to give us a verdict.” Gavin grinned, his voice rising and hitching every couple of breaths, but otherwise his composure was pretty impressive.

**remember what i said about the spur-of the moment decision to have them verify the bet with people who arent involved? this is definitely one of the greatest things to come out of that. like, it’s just a really beautiful image, and maybe it would’ve been better if i’d described it, but i also like leaving stuff more flexible, giving a rudimentary description and letting people like, fill in the blanks with things they really like**

“God, you look good. Okay- okay, I’m sending it, _Jesus_.” Jack hurried when Gavin glared down at him, knocking his hand out of the way when he flailed for the phone. Goddamn impatient prick, he should be _used_ to everyone getting distracted by him by now.

**gavin is more than used to it- he totally would count on it. like, all summer (from like april to october, really) he refuses to wear a shirt in the house, and when it gets really hot he just lounges around in shorts. this is deliberate. gavin is a loser, and he really likes seeing if he can like, make ray lose a level of whatever game he’s playing just by walking past (spoiler alert: he can)**

A second after the image sent, Jack heard Geoff’s phone go off from somewhere inside the house. Jack figured he was still playing games on his phone in the bathroom, like he had been last time Jack saw him.

**((domESTICITYYYYY))**

His attention was brought back to Gavin when he laughed and leaned forwards, placing more of his weight on Jack’s chest and making it almost impossible for him not to run his hands up his back. That explained why he almost didn’t notice when Geoff padded into the room, chuckling and shaking his head.

**see? gavin likes distracting people. he totally saw geoff coming down the stairs and decided jack needed to be distracted**

“Cute.” Geoff said, running his fingers through Gavin’s hair and nodding at Jack.

“Thanks,” Jack smiled, his hands sliding back down to rest on Gavin’s hips.

“What- am I not cute too?”

“Nope.”

“Nah, you’re just an asshole.” Geoff grinned, turning to head out of the room **fucking geoff is so used to their shenanigans, and i love it. like, hi guys, you sent me a picture of you fucking and now there you are fucking, i’m just gonna go chill in the other room now** and calling over his shoulder, “You know Michael and Ray are out with friends, right? They’re gonna have to look at that in public,”

**considering michael/ray are the next chapter, it might look like i actually plan this, and uh. lemme show you the part of my plan i used for the first like, half of this fic.**

****

**yep. if i do detailed plans for fics i end up losing interest in them, because i’ve already worked out & written out what happens, even if that’s in a note form. i totally work best with super detailed plans for like, college essays, which makes this weird, but whatever. i just made informal plans in my head while i was on the bus right before i wrote things, though, and i always had at least three more chapters bullet pointed. i still have some left over that didn’t make the cut, but if i get to those that’ll be towards the end somewhere**

**basically, writing advice stuff is great (and often is all like ‘plans! outlines!’), but you know how you work best, or, after writing for a while, you will. you do you.**

Jack laughed, shaking his head at Gavin and sighing.

“That’s their problem-“ Gavin tried for nonchalant and fell short, trailing off with another tiny gasp.

**fuckin gavin, trying to be all chill and then coming like less than a minute later. fuckin gavin.**

“Yeah, them and everyone else who sees it, idiot,”

“Oh,” Gavin said, pausing for a moment before curling forwards with a tiny moan. “Fuck,”

“What, you getting close?” Jack brought his attention back to Gavin, gently tossing his phone to land on the couch a couple of feet away.

Gavin hummed, his hand speeding up and his knees slipping to the side, knocking piles of papers off the coffee table.

“Jesus Christ Gavin,” Jack shook his head, biting his lip when he made a low keening sound. He just _couldn’t_ resist slipping one hand around to trail his fingers along the inside of Gavin’s thigh, grinning when it earned him a groan.

“C’mon Gavin, so fucking hot, it’s not even fair,” He murmured, propping himself up and ignoring the ache in his hand from whatever it was that he was leaning on in favour of kissing Gavin, biting at his bottom lip and shifting his hand to stroke his cock over Gavin’s.

“Shit, shit- _Jack_ ,” Gavin gasped, slumping forwards and threatening to knock them both over.

“Yeah?”

“Ye _ah_ ,” Gavin agreed, his voice going high as he came, the arm not clutching at his cock flailing around until it caught Jack’s shoulder, squeezing him tightly while he regained his breath.

**something i use a lot is the “yeah?” “yeah.” exchange because it’s flexible and fits so many people, it’s dorky as hell, and it also serves as a really good and cute way of like, checking in with each other**

“ _God_ , Gavin,” Jack said, smiling down at him before tilting his head to kiss him again. “So like, when’s my turn? Or do I not get to come?”

“Nah, you do- just gimme a sec, holy fuck,”

**and then gavin takes a nap on jack’s chest like instantly and jack loves him for it. he does try to get rid of all the stuff he’s lying on, though**


	7. "Siri, call 8==D"

**writing the later bits of this chapter was really hard. i’m not exactly sure of the timing, but i know ray did something incredibly shitty when i was halfway through, and i’m like 80% sure it was that time he used the f slur on the CAH stream.**

**and so like, obviously that really fucked with me and made it hard as dicks for me to get this out, but that’s one of those things that i just had to push through. it kept happening though, for like months- every time i wrote something with ray in it, he was outstandingly shitty. i thought i was like cursed or something lmao**

“Uh, Michael?”

“Yeah?” Michael grinned, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel of Geoff’s car. Well, technically it was his car too, since he’d sold his when they’d all moved in together, but that wasn’t the point.   

**fucking michael is a nerd and destroys my heart like, fuck. like, some part of him has a hard time accepting that this is his _life_ , holy fuck, and all this cool shit and the cool people are totally his. (if i didn’t strongly headcanon them as all getting together at the same time, i’d have him referring to people as the other’s boyfriend before realising that oh yeah, they’re his boyfriends too)**

“Where the hell are we?” Ray said, turning to face Michael. It was hard to make out his face in the darkness of the car, but the light of a far away streetlight bounced off his glasses and made everything easier.

Michael said nothing, letting the car roll to a stop before glancing back at Ray.

“This is- god _dammit_ Michael, this is where all the teenagers come to fuck, why are we here?”

**because of all the ah guys, these two are literally the most likely ones to do this. like, literally. grungy city boys clinging to each other, yes please.**

Michael bit his lip to hold back a giggle, reaching a hand out to pat the side of Ray’s face. “I’m pretty sure you already know,”

“Okay, but wha-“

“It’s on the list, you know. And I can’t lose, not to Gavin, so. C’mere,” Michael tugged on Ray’s hair, laughing quietly when Ray shook his head and leaned closer.

“You sure know how to make a boy feel special,” Ray said, shuffling around until he was close enough to kiss. He didn’t lean in any further though, just stared straight into Michael’s eyes.

“Shut up,” Michael shook his head, pressing a quick kiss to Ray’s lips. “You know I love you, oh my god. “

“Love you too.” Ray returned the chaste kiss, letting it linger for a moment longer before pulling back and adding, “seriously though, how the hell are we gonna do this without like, breaking our legs or some shit,”

**according to ctrl+f, there are four times in this fic where anyone actually says “love you” out loud. partly because like, they know they love each other already & stuff, also because i realised it around here and it fucking _ruined_ me. **

**like, i’m basically as far away from one of those “kids these days say love too often and too fast” types as you can get, but i like the weight it adds to this. as well as showing the different way ray/michael work with each other- i wrote up an origin story for this au which really influenced this, but basically they’re the newest _relationship_ of the six, but some of the oldest friends despite that. **

**so where jack/gavin feels as old as time, it wasn’t that long ago that they first crushed on each other hardcore, and they were best friends for the longest time before that (and probably told each other they loved each other during that time)**

“With our car sex skills that totally exist, _god,_ Ray. I thought that was pretty obvious, you know,” Michael laughed, resting his hand on the base of Ray’s neck and tugging him in for another kiss.

“I’m pretty sure,” Ray said, pulling back but at the same time resting his forehead against Michael’s, “that my knee is just gonna like, detach itself and run away at this point,”

**also, i really like their jokes and dynamic. if that wasn’t already obvious**

“Yeah?” Michael frowned, struggling to see in the darkness.

“Yeah.”

“I’ll kiss it better later, okay? C’mere,”

Ray raised an eyebrow but leaned in, shuffling across the car and relaxing into it when Michael gripped his shoulders. Michael guided one of his hands to his waist, humming when Ray’s fingers tugged at his waistband.

“God, Michael, I feel like a goddamn kid,” Ray shook his head, slipping his hand into Michael’s pants and craning his neck to kiss him again. Michael hummed in response, hips rocking up into the touch as he deepened the kiss.

“We’ve been doing this since we were kids, pretty much,”

Ray laughed quietly, bashing his elbow into the seat when he tried to get Michael’s pants open further. “We weren’t _that_ young or anything,”

“Still young enough for the whole messing-around-on-your-parents-couch thing, though.” Michael said, biting back a gasp when Ray bit at his lip and began to stroke him properly.

“Shit, that was _really_ bad.”

**when i said they were friends i meant the kind of friends who are trapped in the inner city together(ish) and totally realised they were both into dudes around the same time. so like, why not try it together? (plu s they both wanted their first time to be with their best friend. someone shoot me.)**

“Yeah.” Michael agreed, hesitating for a moment before looping his fingers in Ray’s hair. “Okay, okay, come _on_ , I’ve been ready for this since-“

“Gavin?” Ray said, chuckling but speeding his hand up anyway.

“Yeah, fucking prick. To be fair, it’s probably half Jack’s fault- but _still_ \- oh, _ther_ e we go,” Michael cut himself off with a gasp, sighing contentedly.

**(michael’s always looking out for his boi but also recognises that he’s a little shit)**

Ray grinned and leaned in to mouth at Michael’s neck, squeezing at his hip when he bucked up into his hands.

“Shit, Ray,”

Ray nodded, nipping at Michael’s skin and twisting his hand. He was _way_ too good at this, and it was _so_ not fair.

Michael whined when Ray let go of his cock to clutch at his hip, and he reached up to tug at Ray’s hair. “Come _on_ , fucking Christ,”

“Shut up Michael,” Ray said, squeezing his shoulder before shuffling around, propping himself up over the edge of the seat until-

Until his breath was ghosting over Michael’s cock and he was licking at him and oh _God_ , Michael couldn’t help the noise he made at that.

**literally, i forgot this chapter existed for the longest time. and that’s disgraceful. ray blows michael in the front seat of their car. why did i forget this.**

“Fucking- _Ray_ ,” Michael groaned, tugging at his hair and letting a hand slide down the curve of Ray’s back. Ray hummed around him and sucked Michael deeper into his mouth, awkwardly trying to pat Michael’s chest when he choked on a quiet moan.

Michael let his head fall back against the seat, his hips helplessly rocking up into Ray’s mouth.

“Michael, your phone is digging into my arm.” ***jazz hands* i love working in like little typically awkward things idk why but it’s great. i like writing sex that is like, simultaneously all romance and sunshine but also shit jokes and awkward positions. love that shit.** Ray said, pulling off his cock for just long enough to fish it out of Michael’s pocket and wave it at him. Michael forced his limbs to work, taking his phone from Ray and gasping when he sucked him back into his mouth.

“Fucking- _oh_ , God, that feels good- hold on, don’t wanna come before I- _shit_ , Ray,” Michael babbled, fumbling with his phone until he hit Gavin’s number on speed dial. (number 8, because when Michael had asked him what number he wanted to be, all Gavin had said was “H”. Thank fuck that wasn’t like, the twentieth letter in the alphabet or some shit)

**i had a lot of fun with this. like, gavin fucking refuses to choose, and michael takes his non-answer as a literal answer. fuckin dork. his contact name is probably just “8==D” like literally. fuckin dork.**

“Hello?” said Gavin’s tinny voice and Michael just laughed and put the phone on speaker, biting back another moan as he fumbled to set it on the dashboard.

He thought he heard Jack’s voice in the background, but Michael was _way_ too far gone to try to make out the muffled words. They were in Geoff’s car on some shitty back road and anyone could fucking find them and _God_ , Ray’s mouth felt so good on his cock.

“Shit, Ray, you’re too fucking good at this,”

Ray hummed, groaning around Michael’s dick when he pulled on his hair, the feeling making Michael’s hips buck.

“Fuck- _fuck_ ,” Michael gasped, his head thrown back in a moan as he came, clutching desperately at Ray’s hair.

**michael is such a sucker for anything his boys decide to give him. michael is really fucking easy to please. michael is a national treasure.**

Ray pulled off him with a grin, grabbing at Michael’s shoulders to pull himself up until he could kiss Michael, more insistent where Michael kissed back clumsily.

“Come on, come on- my turn, Christ,” He urged, guiding Michael’s hand to the bulge in his jeans.

Panting, Michael worked his hand into Ray’s pants, wrapping his fingers around his cock and encouraging him to thrust into his hand with another kiss.

“Jesus,” Michael heard Gavin say in the background.

**i also like working in like little comments from the other guys but keeping them from being centralised. it fits with a pattern that ah fall into a lot- like two or three of them will have a fucking _golden_ exchange and the others just swear and laugh, and i wanted to like, capture that because i love it**

Biting at Ray’s lip and tightening his grip, Michael laughed, muttering into Ray’s ear. “Fucking hell, you just blew me in the front seat of a car in the middle of nowhere,”

That earned him a throaty laugh, though it was cut off by an _awesomely_ loud moan when Michael mouthed at a spot on Ray’s neck.

Ray’s chest was heaving, and he was making little breathy sounds, his grip on Michael’s shoulder tightening.

“Come on, Ray.” Michael said, nipping at Ray’s neck and twisting his hand, grinning when Ray came, slumping towards him with a moan. “Fuck, fuck-“ Michael hissed, scrambling to keep them from collapsing against the horn.

“Shut the fuck up Michael,” Ray slurred, smiling and leaning in to kiss him.

“Yeah, Michael” Gavin giggled, a faint “God, Michael,” presumably from Jack, coming from the phone as well.

“Jesus, fuck you guys,” Michael rolled his eyes, wiping his hand on Ray’s jeans.

“I think you already have,” Ray mumbled, and the car (and his phone) erupted into giggles.

**like literally, this exchange is like beautiful. i love it. they’re all assholes and they care so deeply about each other. yes.**

**but yeah, it’s me trying to get that back and forth they have right, because i really like that, and it always made me really happy to see people doing it well in fics i read, so it became something i really wanted to do.**

**that and i spent a ridiculous amount of time watching them for speech patterns and characterisation shit. the fuel lets play is great for that- it’s less of a performance than most of their shit, and the whole passing out food and drinks sequence is like, so real and domestic. plus, two hours of them all chatting casually can really give you a measure of how they talk to each other.**


	8. "You have a really nice dick"

**this one was a hard one in terms of picking who would be my narrator. like, hopefully everything sounds cohesive and like a unified style, but i also really go for a slightly different style for everyone i write**

**michael comes naturally to me at this point, all swearing and backtracking and “je _sus_ christ”; geoff is kinda like michael but lazier, sloppier and more sleepy in his affection; ray is just fast and snappy, quick witted shit; and jack is like, gentle and steady and like, tries hard to set things up for others**

**but ryan and gavin were always harder for me to pin down, for whatever reason. i think it’s how well ryan plays into characters because he’s a theatre kid or some shit, and idk, it’s just hard to ryan.**

**and i decided to go with gavin for whatever reason, and literally four paragraphs in i worked out how i was gonna do him. whoooops.**

Ryan’s fingers were running softly through Gavin’s hair. It felt nice. Probably too nice for a Tuesday evening spent watching _seriously_ rubbish movies.

**like, it’s the casual british words and shit. a lot of people who aren’t british will overemphasise it, or just go for cliches, which i totally understand, but it still stands out to me when i read stuff. like, yes, we use a few different words but not _constantly_ , also because of like, globalisation and hollywood and shit, basically everyone will have some level of american in their language (also, please don’t write out accents phonetically, god please)**

**but that’s really just something i picked up from reading a lot of things- i never really got the “read a lot” kind of writing advice until i started regularly writing fic. half of it is reading stuff like what you want to do and picking up on things you do and don’t like and then like, trying to do those things.**

Gavin hummed softly, one hand squeezing Ryan’s thigh. His lap made a pretty good pillow. “You’re really lovely, Ryan.” He said with a glance towards Ryan that was totally useless since he couldn’t even _see_ his face from this angle.

He could feel the press of Ryan’s hand against his cheek, the tiny shift in his weight when he spoke. “Thanks, Gavin,”

“You’re welcome,” Gavin mumbled, now even more distracted from the film that they were supposed to be watching. Ray had even fallen asleep in the squishy armchair in the corner- it really was that bad. **ray being asleep across from them is one of the many little things i threw in to emphasise that even though technically for now they’re fucking in pairs, it’s not just pairs.**  (Well, if he was being totally honest, the fact that Ray had stayed up all night playing some stupid game probably contributed, but Gavin was making a bloody _point_ , okay? The film was utter shit, and that was that.)

**and there you go- that’s my gavin moment. parenthesis. literally that’s what i worked out i needed to focus on to get a distinctive (hopefully lmao) voice for gavin. (it makes sense though- he’s like a little scatterbrained, jumps around for a bit, all that stuff. ye.)**

**i cant remember if i left in the parenthesis within the parenthesis bit. huh.**

“Gavin,” Ryan warned when Gavin nudged his face into his lap.

“Yeah,” Gavin smiled, tilting his head back into Ryan’s hand. Everything was awesome, seriously awesome.

Except the bloody film that Ryan was somehow still watching.

“Ryan, how the hell are you even enjoying this? This is like, an insult to our intelligence.”

“Gavin, it doesn’t take much to insult your intelligence,” Ryan said, but Gavin noticed with a grin that Ryan was now paying more attention to him than to the screen. (His mental celebration at that turned into a little physical one, but Ryan barely raised an eyebrow at his little fistpump. Everything was _top_.)

**when i said gavin loved distracting people from shit, i really wasn’t kidding. i just think its cute lmfao**

“ _Ryan_ ,” Gavin whined, turning to face Ryan with an exaggerated pout.

Ryan sighed. “I hate you, Gavin.” He sighed again, this time less drawn out and with a tiny smile. “You’re right though- this is fucking _terrible_. And- you’ve got an idea of something else we could do, don’t you?”

Gavin beamed up at Ryan in response, pausing for a moment and biting his lip as one hand edged towards Ryan’s waistband. “Yeah. Yeah I do.”

“Couch is on the list, huh?” **ryan is ridiculously perceptive and i love it lmfao**

“Yep,”

“Sweet,”

“I know, right?” Gavin giggled, popping the button on Ryan’s jeans and somehow managing not to break eye contact. He was pretty proud of himself for that one.

Ryan shook his head at Gavin, his fingers starting to toy with his hair again. “You’re an asshole,”

“Shouldn’t you be nice to the guy who’s about to get you off?” Gavin took a moment to wriggle around on the sofa so that he was sprawled more comfortably, propping himself up on an elbow so that he could get better access to Ryan’s crotch.

“Nah,” Ryan replied simply. Gavin rolled his eyes.

**like literally ryan’s “nah” is one of my fav things. and i _had_ to use it in this way. ryan/gav are great. like, they’re not as much of a battle/shifting dynamic as ryan/michael, but that dynamic definitely influences it, and as much as i love freewood fics where ryan takes total control, i don’t think that _alone_ represents their dynamic. they’re much more sarcastic at each other, and like, friendly insults and shit. **

“Your pants are so much easier to get off than everyone else’s,” Gavin commented when Ryan lifted his hips to help him slide them off. “ _And_ your ass looks great in them,”

**totally not a call back to the gav/jack chapter at _all_**

“That’s because my ass _is_ great-“ Ryan cut himself off with a gasp when Gavin carefully pressed his tongue against his cock through the thin fabric of his underwear.

“Yeah it is,” Gavin said, brushing his lips against him again and grinning when Ryan visibly reacted, the fingers in his hair tightening for just a second before he regained his composure.

Of course, that wouldn’t do. Gavin loved making Ryan fall apart, the little twitches of his hips when he started getting desperate, the way Gavin could get him to make the most _incredible_ noises, and _God_ , the look on his face when he came… Seriously, Ryan’s composure and patience were like Gavin’s goddamn arch nemesis. It wasn’t fair.

**like, hasn’t gavin literally gotten grumpy over ryan’s lack of reaction to something he’s done before? (it’s been a while since i watched any rt) but yes, gavin getting frustrated because he likes ryan too much. yes.**

Gavin glanced up at Ryan before ducking back down to mouth at his cock again, shifting his fingers to bracket his hips, keeping all his touches light and barely there. Ryan was _seriously_ hard, his dick straining against the cotton, and there was no way Gavin could resist tracing the head of his cock with his tongue, smirking when he moaned and moving to nip at Ryan’s hip.

**i’m just realising now how many blowjobs there’ve been so far, and i like how different i got this one to be. where michael’s all diving in, gavin isn’t. (lmfao _gavin_ having patience)**

**but i did this because i didn’t want to ignore gav’s shit gag reflex, but i also wanted to write him with his mouth on ryan. so like, untraditional blow jobs!~ (also like it’s a very fundamental thing of relationships- understanding that there’s some shit people just _can’t_ do, and dealing with that. yep)**

“You have a really nice dick.” Gavin mumbled, snapping the elastic of his underwear to make Ryan jump.

“Thanks,” Ryan laughed, breathy but obviously amused. “You’re a true master of compliments. It’s pretty cute,”

Gavin’s insides purred at the praise **(this bit draws absolutely zero influence from all those great fics where gavin’s like subby as shit and loves nothing more than praise. nope. /sarcasm)** and he shuffled around again, his foot knocking awkwardly into the arm of the sofa until he settled again. His fingers dipped under Ryan’s underwear again, and he hesitated for a breath before ducking his head and tugging them off with his teeth.

Ryan’s breath hitched, and Gavin wanted to laugh at the reaction for some reason. He didn’t, figuring that Ryan might not get that it just meant that he was just super happy, and settled for wrapping his hand around his cock instead.

**gavin being unconventional in how he reacts to things is like, really Important to me, and i don’t know how to phrase why, exactly. it’s Important though**

“Fuck,” Ryan sighed, and that did make Gavin laugh, a tiny choked noise that Ryan _must_ have understood, judging by the way that he traced the pad of his thumb across Gavin’s cheek.

Gavin used his grip on Ryan’s cock to keep him steady as he licked a long line up to his head, pausing to let his breath ghost over him before he took the tiniest bit of his cock into his mouth. Ryan groaned quietly, but didn’t try to get Gavin to take him in deeper, and Gavin was super grateful for it.

All the guys knew how shitty Gavin’s gag reflex was, and he knew that it was like, a requirement of a relationship like theirs that they respected boundaries like the ones Gavin had set to do with blowjobs and him, but he was still really thankful for how well they’d taken it. (He’d expected a few jokes, at _least_ , but nope. Nothing. (And it was awesome.))

**okay i already basically talked about this, but. understanding that something is really a required behaviour to be a decent person but still being grateful is a very real thing, and i wanted to draw attention to that without making it seem like some amazing unique thing or whatever**

**also- double parenthesis! it makes him seem both more hesitant and like, not entirely sure of himself but still quick and like, overflowing with thoughts and feelings and stuff, and i’m guessing that’s why i left the double in (i edited so many of them out) here, for this specific part.**

**like, this sequence says more about gavin himself than the rest of the guys- even though he’s obviously accepted and is working on it, he’s still kinda ehh about the whole gagging issue, and it kinda breaks my heart, how uncertain he is about it, and how he just like, pushes on-**

That didn’t mean he didn’t want to do what he could though.

The warmth of Ryan’s cock on his tongue was awesomely familiar, and Gavin hummed softly as he slid his open mouth down one side of it. Ryan’s fingers twitched where they were still tangled in his hair, and Gavin leaned into the touch, jerking Ryan slowly for a moment while he enjoyed the feeling of it all.

Ryan’s hips twitched slightly when Gavin twisted his hand over the head, so Gavin leaned back in, his mouth moving in counterpoint to his fingers. His technique was pretty sloppy, but it fucking _worked_. Ryan was groaning louder and louder with every couple of strokes, and his cock looked seriously _fabulous_ , held steady between the ring of Gavin’s fingers.

“Seriously, you have a really nice dick.”

**also: i like having gavin give really simple but still kinda odd compliments. idk**

“So I’ve heard,” Ryan said, and Gavin got a little bit caught up in the way his voice sounded, focusing on each breath and the way words practically rolled from his lips.

Gavin forced himself to focus again, stroking Ryan faster and sloppily sucking at his head, glancing up just in time to see Ryan’s head thrown back in a moan. God, Ryan was _beautiful_. He ducked his head, taking Ryan as deep into his mouth as he dared, before pulling back and refocusing his attention of the base of Ryan’s cock.

Ryan seriously wouldn’t stop groaning, his fingers clenching and unclenching in Gavin’s hair. Gavin couldn’t help making a few noises of his own when he saw how bloody close Ryan was getting, but he tried to muffle them by speeding up his movements, hardly noticing (or caring) how messy that made them.

“Fuck, Gavin, I’m-” Ryan moaned, his hips twitching under Gavin’s hand.

“Yeah, come on,” Gavin pulled back, grinning at Ryan and doing the _thing_ with his hand that Ryan always liked. It worked, and Ryan came with a choked noise that Gavin really wanted to hear more often.

“Shit, Ryan, I want-“ Gavin said, barely pausing to wipe the come off of his chin and onto the front of Ryan’s shirt.

**gavin is also a total slob sometimes, christ- he almost throws up so often but he has totally started some wars in bed by wiping jizz on people’s faces, lbr**

“Yeah, okay- c’mere,”


	9. "you threw tea on me so i'm gonna hug you and then beg you to fuck me"

**ah, this chapter. i like this chapter. it was influenced by a _lot_ of things too. (i’m p sure scrubtopia did some micheoff art a while back that i remembered while writing this, because that’s how my brain works, but there’s no way i’ll find it now) i do a lot of reading of like, people talking about fic and the way others write it- critical analysis kind of stuff, as well as like stuff about kink and sex shit in general, because it’s important to me to stay educated about the stuff i write about, and that _really_ happened with this chapter. i think i spent a lot of time i’d been planning on using writing reading stuff, which wasn’t deliberate, i’m just really easily distracted lmfao**

“Michael! What the fuck, dude?” Geoff threw his hands up in the air, staring down at himself and his now tea-stained shirt.

“What?” Michael asked, sounding almost innocent, if it weren’t for the giggling.

“ _Michael_ \- I goddamn hate you, I’m gonna have to go get changed now- fucking tea bullshit, you _asshole_ ,”

Michael grinned, setting the now-empty jug of tea on the counter. “Yeah you are. Want any help with that, boss?”

**michael calling geoff boss is the greatest thing in the universe. also- michael is a dick to geoff and then is also really respectful, and like, the duality of that. yes. (i really like duality and things that work in parallel that don’t seem like they would work _at all,_ whoops)**

“No.” Geoff pointed at him, jabbing him in the middle of the chest. “You can’t just- _god_ , you suck. You can’t- if you wanted me to change, just fucking _say_ it- why did you have to-”

“It’s more fun this way, you know that,” Michael nudged Geoff’s hand away and leaned in to kiss his cheek. “ _And_ , I’ve given you an excuse to be like, really fucking late to that meeting. I know, I’m the best, aren’t I?”

 **also: this is what happens when i’m not sure how to start a fic. i write fucking _ridiculous_** **shit that probably should have been changed, but like, it works. because really, the ah guys are assholes (and in this usage i mean that fondly ~~even if i’m not a fan any more and have genuinely called them assholes before lmfao~~ )**

Geoff sighed, pulling Michael in closer to kiss him properly. Michael smirked at him, only to jump back with a loud noise when Geoff tugged him even closer, wrapping his wet arms around his shoulders. “Okay, _now_ I’m happy,”

**the ‘you got me wet and now i’m gonna get you wet back BY SHOWING AFFECTION’ is my fav thing. like, literally. it’s adorable. (that said, doing it to me is essentially starting all out war, throwing water-wise.)**

“Thanks, Geoffrey.” Michael rolled his eyes, shaking his head softly at Geoff’s stupid grin before pushing him back out of the kitchen. “Okay, I didn’t think it through very well- but like, it’s time for you to take your clothes off _anyway_ …”

“Michael, sometimes your subtlety amazes me.”

“I know Geoff, I know.”

 

“Shit, Michael,” Geoff murmured, tilting his head back to rest on Michael’s shoulder.

**i really love doing sharp cuts like this, even though i don’t do them that often. like, it’s great, and the sudden switch from a fond ‘gdi michael you asshole’ to like a quiet ‘gdi why are you so hot michael’ is a thing of beauty. also, i think it ends up really funny a lot of the time, so.**

Michael laughed, squeezing Geoff’s hip and pressing up closer behind him. His plan had somehow worked, and it was fucking awesome. Well, pretty much anything that involved a naked Geoff grinding his ass back against him was awesome as shit, but the fact that he’d gotten to dump cold tea all over Geoff beforehand did sweeten the deal.

**when i said a lot of my voice for michael was like, going back on himself, i wasn’t kidding.**

Rocking his hips into Geoff’s, he shoved them both forwards, one of his hands flying up to brace himself against the wall as he crowded Geoff up against it. “Want me to fuck you?”

“Hell yes, dude,” Geoff grinned, not struggling as Michael pinned him and shuffled closer.

Michael still hadn’t even taken his clothes off yet, just unzipped his jeans to let Geoff grope him earlier, and he almost considered stripping so he could feel the press of Geoff’s skin against his with no stupid barriers- but that would take like, effort and forethought, _and_ Michael would have to step away from Geoff, so that idea was totally out.

**again with the backtracking- deciding he wants something and then him talking himself out of it really works for me.**

Geoff reached back to clutch at Michael’s hip, squeezing gently before tugging him closer. “Come the fuck on, Michael- you can’t just say you’re gonna fuck a guy and then zone the hell out, that’s just unfair,”

“Yeah, yeah it is- remember that one time, at work?” Michael grinned, shaking his head and fumbling around in his pocket at the same time.

**michael and geoff are prob the only guys who would fuck at work, and they’d decide never to do it again afterwards, yep.**

**also- this is another one of my ‘hint back to past events to make the au feel bigger and add realism’ things, as well as one of my ‘be deliberately vague so it’s exactly what each reader likes’ things.**

“You were being a prick, no changes there, and there was no way I was gonna bang you on that desk, Christ.” Geoff glared at him, face softening when Michael waved the condom he’d retrieved from his pocket in front of him.

“I know man, but fucking _still_.” Michael said, before abandoning his words in favour of ripping the packet open, forcing himself to stop touching Geoff for just long enough to roll the condom on. Geoff shoved a bottle of lube into his palm, and Michael thanked him with a kiss before slicking himself up.

Michael tossed the bottle to the floor, but Geoff didn’t comment on his laziness, instead bracing a hand against the wall, his fingers brushing against Michael’s.

“Ready?” Michael murmured, pressing a kiss to Geoff’s shoulder.

“Jesus, when am I not? Fuckin’ come _on_ ,”

Michael let out a tiny laugh before guiding himself forwards, slipping into Geoff with a quiet noise. _Shit_ , he felt so fucking good.

 **okay so this is when that stuff i mentioned reading comes in, right? the whole “one finger two finger three fingers cock” thing is _very_ accepted and used in smut fics, and that’s great, yes. prep, taking care of people! like, it’s _fantastic_** **that that’s centralised and so normal, but that said.**

**i’m not a cis dude who’s been fucked in the ass, basically. so like, because i was writing a bunch of cis dudes fucking, i ended up finding and reading a bunch of shit about that. like** [ **this** ](http://faithfulreader.livejournal.com/13008.html?page=6) **. (though i totally disagree with some of the things in it, but that’s good, i think) and so like, while i think prep is really awesome and Important, i also wanted to show people who like, fuck a lot and are incredibly used to fucking not really like, needing that?**

**and a lot of what i kept trying to do was break out of habits and cliches and write a bunch of different and varied things, so that meant not just doing 1finger2finger3fingerscock loads of times in different locations. and so that’s why there’s no fingering in this scene, basically.**

“Shit,” Geoff sighed, his head falling forwards as his hips twitched back, the fingers on Michael’s hip twisting into the fabric of his jeans.

Michael used that as a sign that he should start moving, mouthing at Geoff’s neck as he rocked forwards. It only took a second before Geoff was moaning, his hand slipping from its grip on Michael to clutch at the wall in front of him as Michael started to thrust into him harder.

“God, that’s it, fucking there,” Geoff sighed, choking out a groan when Michael complied and kept his movements on the same angle.

His fingers tangled almost unconsciously in Geoff’s hair, pulling his head back so he could bite a line up his jaw, panting against his skin. _Fuck_ , he really should have fucked Geoff like this before- everything felt totally _awesome_.

“You look pretty as shit, Geoffrey,” Michael said between shaky moans, tracing the ink on his skin as he slid a hand down to tug at Geoff’s hips, holding him still as Michael slammed into him.

**i also like describing guys/not traditionally femme people as pretty. also like- it’s accurate, and it works.**

“Fuck,” Geoff breathed in response, cutting himself off with a loud moan when Michael slid almost all the way out.

“Yeah,” Michael muttered, gasping as he sped up his movements. He slid two fingers into Geoff’s mouth, his thumb tracing his cheek. “Fuckin- loud as you want, Geoff- no neighbours, remember?”

 **this was a factor they considered when moving in together. not entirely because of sex shit, but also like- ah are _loud_** **sometimes. not that i think they couldn’t hold that back if they had to, but it’s definitely something they would be aware of and consider. (though by ‘no neighbours’ i really meant that they don’t like share a wall with someone else’s house, which prob sounds weird to some people for regional reasons. england really likes long rows of attached houses)**

Geoff just moaned, his tongue pressing up against Michael’s fingers as he slumped forwards, his arms tensing as he struggled to keep himself up.

“Shit,” Michael wrapped his arm around Geoff’s waist, tucking him closer against his body, his hips stuttering out of rhythm for a moment. Geoff whined at that, clearly trying to complain, so Michael slipped more fingers into his mouth, effectively gagging him.

**michael’s all like ‘be loud geoff!’ and then shoves his fingers into his mouth, and i really think that fits michael’s character. he’s just a bit indecisive sometimes and like, _seriously_ , he goes back on himself so often. this kid.**

The moan Geoff made then was fucking awesome, even incredibly muffled by Michael’s hand, and he wished someone was recording them so that he could play it again. It took him about ten seconds before he realised that he could probably make Geoff make a _better_ noise, if he tried.

Michael grinned, driving his hips into Geoff’s even harder, his whole world essentially narrowing down to the way Geoff felt around his cock, the noticeable hitches in Geoff’s breath each time he hit him just right, and the way Geoff was groaning desperately around his fingers and rocking back against Michael.

He felt so fucking lost in it all, warmth building up in his stomach as he thrust into Geoff, biting and sucking at what he hoped would turn out to be an awesome mark on his skin- so it was _absolutely_ no surprise that he didn’t notice Gavin walking into the bedroom. Still, Gavin’s shocked squeak didn’t shock Michael- after all, he’d been expecting him to see them, had counted on it actually.

**i’m just now realising how often they walk in on each other, but considering there’s six of them in the same house and they’re usually all at home, it makes sense. also, it allows me to make them a lil bit exhibitionist-y but with people who’ve consented to it. (there was definitely a conversation about when and where people could fuck- it’s very important to me that they all have their own little personal spaces that the others don’t go in without asking, and that’s part of it, and i wish i’d worked that in somewhere)**

“Jesus- _what_? Wh- _God_ ,” Gavin stuttered, and Michael laughed breathily.

“Hey, Gav. Like what you- what you see?” He panted, turning Geoff’s head to the side and making him moan, just to rub it in Gavin’s face.

“Bollocks, you guys _suck_ ,”

“Nah, skipped that step- oh _fuck_ , fuck, _Geoff_ ,” Michael groaned, letting the arm around Geoff’s waist dip lower to grab his cock. “Not gonna- _ohshit_ ,”

**it’s also important to me to keep their characters going through all the smut, and asshole-y jokes are definitely a part of that, so. also- going for a joke and then being too absorbed to tell it properly is awesome. like, it’s even funnier because they are _huge nerds._ michael is close to coming and he’s trying to joke with and take the piss out of gavin. my writing is beautiful.**

He couldn’t exactly stroke Geoff, he was way too far gone for that level of coordination, but he wrapped his fingers around his cock anyway. Geoff moaned at that, loud even through Michael’s hand, and he started thrusting into his fist, his hips rocking in counterpoint to Michael’s.

“God, I’m really not surprised- he looks so fucking good, Michael,” Gavin murmured, just loud enough to be heard. Geoff groaned again, slipping down the wall again before scrabbling to keep himself up, and _fuck_ , now Michael could slip even deeper inside him and-

and God _dammit_ , Gavin was watching and from the sound of it, thoroughly enjoying himself, and Michael couldn’t _help_ it. He had a totally tiny thing for being watched, and a pretty huge thing for Geoff, for _fucking_ Geoff.

 **this is the first time i _really_** **included someone not in the chapter’s pair in the actual smut, and it was so deliberate, you don’t even know. also: gavin knowing geoff likes being talked about to other people. it’s great. (can you tell i started off writing really kinky fics. can you tell. i think you can. i put some real effort into keeping the dom/sub undertones as just very subtle undertones, like seriously)**

And Michael was coming, biting down on Geoff’s shoulder with a choked groan and clutching Geoff close, almost collapsing to the floor from the force of it.

As soon as he even started to regain his balance, Geoff followed him over the edge, jaw slack around Michael’s fingers as he gave one last thrust into Michael’s hand. The two of them crumpled forwards, Michael’s momentary steadiness almost instantly gone, and Michael panted out a laugh when his face ended up squished between Geoff and the wall.

**i think part of why this fic worked so well was that i had a lot of fun with it, and making shit hilarious and semi-chaotic like this is definitely part of that. like, ~realism~ also there’s no way these dorks who cannot keep organised for even a minute _aren’t_ going to end up squished in weird positions. also like: sex works that way a lot of the time, so. realism.**

He slid out off Geoff with a wince, shuddery arms somehow managing to take the condom off and toss it in what he assumed was Gavin’s direction. **i said earlier that they end up smearing/throwing come at each other, and i wasn’t lying. like literally they’re huge dorks** His fingers fell out of Geoff’s mouth, and he blinked hazily as Geoff held them still to kiss the tip of each one before finally letting go.

“Fuck, think we can make it to the bed?” Geoff breathed, letting his head rest against the wall next to Michael’s.

“I bet you can if I help,” Gavin offered, his voice coming from much closer to them than before. His hand slid up Michael’s back, and then up to pat the side of Geoff’s face.

**see, as much as it’s a competition/bet, they also really love each other. like, aaahh. tenderness and domesticity. love that shit.**

“Thanks, Gav,” Geoff smiled, his eyes warm and soft.

“Does this mean that like, I win?” Michael said, shakily grabbing at Gavin’s shoulder to try and right himself.

“Nah, boi- that means this bet is going up to damn _eleven_ ,” Gavin smirked, grabbing Michael’s jaw and pulling him in for a kiss.

**woo for nerdy references!**

**also i took a long break in writing here for exams, and it was definitely deliberately timed. i said this in the original fic notes, but up to chapter 9 and from chapter 10 have a marked difference, and since i’m a _huge_ history nerd and decided it counted for revision for my Russia module, i nicknamed this switch the ‘Yezhovshchina’. because i’m a nerd (background for folks who haven’t studied soviet russia: that’s a term that refers to a period where basically, a different guy took over the secret police/government terror organisation and shit got like, _really_** **bad for people living in Russia. we defined it as “a period of intense terror/and escalation of terror” in class, and i decided that fitted. in hindsight, it really doesnt like wtf, but.)**

**plus, hopefully there’s less ableism because i did a lot of learning and stuff during this period, so i can stop grumbling quietly to myself. (also hopefully an improvement in my writing & proofreading skills, but yknow.)**


	10. "how does gavin not drown"

**I said it literally a second ago but I’m gonna say it again- a long time passed between these two parts. And they were filled with like, stuff. Exam stuff. English lang/lit stuff, especially. Hopefully you can tell. (I can easily tell the difference from my (unpublished) writing since before I started the lang/lit course and after that point, like _woah._ )**

Geoff smiled fondly, leaning back as he watched Gavin struggling to drag Jack deeper into the pool. He had no _idea_ what noises Gavin was making, but it sure as hell sounded like Jack was winning their weird little battle.

**great way to start off, Michael- a [gavin screaming] joke. 10/10**

Jack was _definitely_ winning a moment later, rising out of the water and tossing Gavin away from him with a huge splash, and Geoff couldn’t stop laughing even when he got water in his eyes. He slipped deeper into the pool, reaching Gavin and wrapping his arms around his waist at the same time that Jack did the same.

Geoff had a really awesome view when Jack ducked his head to kiss Gavin, who completely slumped back into Geoff’s arms, humming happily like the attention-loving bastard that Gavin was.

**this was probably a subtle fuck-you to everyone who talks about liking attention being bad. gavin loves attention, and his boys love that, and _i_ love that**

“You know, the pool _is_ on the list,” Geoff smirked, chuckling when Gavin pulled back to grin at him.

“Geoff’s got a good point, Gav,” Jack said, reaching back to tug at Geoff’s hair and pull him in for a kiss, and _oh_. It never got old, the way Jack kissed him, all familiar and soft and also scratchy because, well, _beard._

**fucking tender familiar ass shit will get me every time, and that means geoff/jack is one of my many jams.**

“Yeah,” Gavin breathed in Geoff’s ear, so quiet he barely heard it. “Yeah, I like that idea. Though, maybe not in the deep end, you know?” Gavin’s voice was louder on his second try, less awed, his words punctuated by a giggle when Geoff reached to pat the side of his face.

“Fuckin sure, dude. I’m okay with that,”  

“Yeah, drowning would suck,” **this is really me just laughing about how fucking dangerous it is for _these_ guys to fuck in a pool. achievement hunters are great, and all, but they are not safe. or careful. or organised. or anything that you need to be to like, fuck in a pool without at least partially drowning.** Jack grinned, pulling away and splashing both Geoff and Gavin in the face. Geoff had to admire his skill, though there was no way he’d admit that, especially when he was still spluttering water everywhere.

By the time Geoff regained his ability to like, function properly, Jack was sprawled out on one of the steps behind him, Gavin wriggling into his lap with only a _bit_ of splashing. Geoff grinned, avoiding the weird grate thing that Ray always caught his toes on as he slid up behind Gavin, one hand trailing up his bare back.

**ahhh the casual references to the others, yes. [jazz hands] easy worldbuilding!**

“So.” Geoff said, sinking down next to Jack. “How’re we gonna do this,” **(ignore me as i delete an extra space that i left in here. whoops.)**

“Taking your bloody shorts off would help, you donut.”

“Yeah?” Jack caught Geoff’s eye, raising an eyebrow, and okay, that could work.

**the whole ‘communicating via eyebrow’ thing comes from my long, long time reading my chemical romance fic. i know fics that literally pulled off entire eyebrow conversations between the way brothers, subtitles included. it was fantastic, okay? also- familiarity. all that jazz.**

Geoff pressed up close to Gavin, tugging on one of his hips until he turned around, half facing Geoff and making it _so_ much easier for him to slip a hand into Gavin’s pants.

“ _Oh_ ,” Gavin breathed, wriggling around until Jack looped his arms around his waist, holding him tight and still against his chest so Geoff could start slowly trailing his fingers up Gavin’s cock.

“Jesus Gav, do you get hard as soon as someone mentions sex or what?” Geoff grinned, wrapping his hand around Gavin properly when it looked like he wasn’t going to respond.

“No, ‘s just- okay, maybe. _Shit_ , Geoff,” Gavin gasped, turning his head to catch Jack in a kiss. It muffled all his little noises, but Geoff didn’t really mind, not when he got to watch them kissing, all tongue and tiny little nips from Gavin. (The prick couldn’t help but try to annoy Jack whenever he got a chance, but he probably didn’t realise that Jack liked it. Or, maybe he did. Whatever.)

 **like, i know that in canon gavin is really quiet during sex (what a weird thing to know about someone oh my god gavin free) but like, that’s not as fun, so i largely ignored it, whoops. also- sure he can probably be all restrained and quiet when he’s fucking _one_** **person- but multiple? prob not (especially not five other people lmfao)**

Geoff sped his hand up, pressing in closer to Jack and grinning when Gavin switched to kissing him, panting into his mouth as his hips hitched up into Geoff’s hand.

“Shit, it feels weird- all the water and that-” Gavin breathed, his head tipping back to rest on Jack’s shoulder.

“You’ve fucked around in a pool before, shouldn’t be that weird.” Jack shook his head, lifting Gavin’s hips up when Geoff tugged at the waistband of his shorts to get better access to his dick.

“No, I know, it’s just-“ Gavin cut himself off with a low moan, “-been a while, y’know? _God_ ,”

“I can believe that,” Geoff said, trying to sound nonchalant as he sped up his movements.

“Yeah, after you like, totally busted Michael up. Fuck, you looked good though. Always do, when you’re getting fucked.”

**man, i really wanted to write this fic, but instead it got turned into one line of dialogue. basically- gavin is a squirmy grabby bitey shit when michael fucks him in the pool, and even moreso when they’re both drunk. michael ends up like, bending gavin over the edge of the pool and fucking him that way, and the other guys just pulled up chairs and traded beers/cokes**

“ _Shit_ ,” Gavin gasped, squirming against Jack’s chest and burying his face in Jack’s neck, whining low as Geoff twisted his hand, pulling out as many tricks as he knew to get Gavin off as fast as possible.

“Bet you’d like to be fucking him now, huh Jack?”

 **gavin and geoff both like being talked _about_ rather than _to_** **like this, so they totally use it on each other like, all the time. all the fucking time. (also like, them sharing a kink so knowing _exactly_ how to phrase things right, and the others have gotten used to largely letting them do the talking in that area)**

“Shit, yeah I would,” Jack grinned, one of his hands slipping down to join Geoff’s as he spoke. “Shame we don’t have lube or anything, but I guess I’ll have to make it up to you later. If that’s okay with you, Gav?”

**hooray for realism and added sexual tension in a sex scene! like, lets be real, even these guys won’t keep lube _right_ by the pool. they’re at least semi-aware of the dangers/drawbacks/whatever of pool-fucking, which is probably why it’s on the list (look at me pretending the list has basis in the actual world of this fic and not just things i thought of/were suggested to me. i’d like to say it’s not that bad because me and ah are on a similar level of like, imaginative sex stuff, but after the conversations in some lets builds… (madison square garden _definitely_ comes under the ‘too public’ category))**

“ _Ohfuck-_ “  Gavin’s back arched, and Geoff couldn’t help but admire the blush on his face and chest, leaning in to press a kiss to his shoulder. Jack squeezed his hand around Geoff’s on Gavin’s cock, and then _god_ , he was coming, groaning into Jack’s neck and wrapping one of his hands into Geoff’s hair, keeping him close.

“G _od_ ,” Geoff breathed, laughing slightly as Gavin twitched against him.

“Yeah,” Jack grinned, joining in with Geoff’s laughter when Gavin slipped off his lap and to the opposite side, landing on the step with an undignified flail. “Well done, Gav, _Jesus_ ,”

**i like making gavin flail and trip and flop about because it’s something i do like, all the time. guess who started their eighteenth birthday by falling flat on their face after tripping over a bunch of balloons? yeah, that was me.**

“You know, that does make it a bit easier for me to-“ Geoff trailed off, swinging his leg over and wriggling until he was wedged just right in Jack’s lap.

“Aww, you took my spot,” Gavin griped, but he smiled and rested his head on Jack’s shoulder when Geoff looked at him, probably trying to get a better view.

And right, that reminded Geoff of the actual _goal_ here. **sometimes geoff does need reminding because otherwise he’d just comfortably sit naked in an equally naked jack’s lap and a similarly naked gavin leaning on his shoulder for like, hours** He grinned, leaning up to press a quick kiss to Jack’s lips before grinding his hips down, gasping at the feeling. Jack groaned loud in response, rocking up against Geoff and clutching fervently at his back.

**also, geoff and jack’s clothes(/whatever y’all call the shit you swim in i suck at this regional shit) _magically disappear~_ here. i realised like a month after i posted this when i was doing one of those ‘im bored lets reread some of my stuff because i know ill like it’ things. (curse you, brain, for having the hardest time keeping up with clothes/positions/limbs, curse you) if i was smart i’d take notes on who is where and who is wearing what and edit them as i write to help me keep track, but i write slow enough as is, so**

“Shit, Jack, you gonna come from just this?” Geoff laughed breathily, half moaning when Jack pulled him closer.

“I- I _could_ , but-“ Jack cut himself off with a low moan when Geoff rocked his hips down again, before continuing, “But I’d rather, well-”

“If it helps, I know where Michael’s stashed some lube out here.” Gavin said, already pushing himself up out of the pool when Geoff looked at him, almost shocked. “What?”

**michael and gavin are little shits and i was totally not kidding when i said they stashed lube all over the place- just not like, 3 feet away from the pool. in a shed or plant pot or something. something... michaelandgavin-y**

“Nothing, I just- _god_ , I love you, you fool,” Geoff laughed, resting his forehead against Jack’s while Gavin skittered around the pool, almost falling face first into a plant before crowing with victory and pulling a tiny bottle out of… somewhere. Geoff really didn’t care exactly _where_ it had come from, especially not when Jack was palming his ass and rocking up against him.

**also: geoff does not have time for michael and gavin’s shit. this is partly what i meant about geoff’s narration being like, lazier and sleepier than michael’s. partly.**

“I guess I owe you twice as much now, huh?” Jack said, taking the bottle from Gavin and shaking his head fondly.

“You know, you could let me help to make up for part of it,” Gavin smirked, sinking back down to curl up next to Jack before trailing his fingers down Geoff’s back, making him jump.

**i know i’ve already talked about how much i like writing gavin/jack’s dynamic, but i’ll say it again: i really fucking love writing gavin/jack’s dynamic.**

Geoff wasn’t quite sure what Jack said next, or if he even responded at all, because he was _far_ too distracted by the slick fingers teasing at his hole, dipping inside just enough to make him moan, and frustrating him enough to make him realise that those were _Gavin’s_ fingers, of course.

He groaned, wrapping an arm around Jack’s shoulders and twitching against Gavin’s fingers, muttering a quiet “Fuck-” when he slipped inside him properly. Jack’s fingers were gripping his hips tightly, holding him still even when Gavin twisted his fingers- two straight off the bat because Gavin _knew_ him, knew his body and knew exactly what he needed and _God_ , that was such a fucking relief sometimes.

**ahh, that easy familiarity. there’s something really nice about knowing exactly how someone works and how their body works, and it’s even nicer having someone who knows you like that. like- nonverbal communication, basically. knowing what people need. that kind of shit. ‘s nice.**

Geoff couldn’t help but try to rock back into Gavin’s hand though, even though he knew that Jack would stop him, the bastard that he was. And fuck, the angle was basically the opposite of perfect; Geoff’s knee was pressed awkwardly into the pointiest possible part of Gavin and he was both sticky with sweat and covered in pool water, but god _damn_. _Damn._

**things i will always need more of: gavin being a pointy motherfucker, awkward positions that really don’t matter in context, etc.**

“Fuck, come on Gav,” Geoff whined, gasping when Gavin leaned in to kiss him at the same time that he added a third finger, twisting and working into him as deep as he could, and that was fucking great, but _god_ , it made him want more.

And then Jack spoke up, thank _Christ_ , squeezing Geoff’s hips as he said “Yeah, don’t think I’m gonna be wanting any more help, _Jesus_.”

“Well, I bet you want this,” Gavin smirked, pulling out of Geoff and away from the kiss at the same time because he was _evil_. He was waving a condom at Jack, though, so maybe there was some good left in him after all.

**i also really love trying to capture how fucking _ridiculous_ these guys can be. like, geoff is making a judgement on gavin’s moral alignment here, pretty much. **

“Don’t be a prick or you’re fired.” Geoff said, knowing that the old mock-threat would have literally no effect, but- habit.

“Hey- you used my word! Top!” Fuck, he hadn’t even noticed, which just seemed to make Gavin’s stupid grin wider and Geoff really loved that fucking grin but-

**(hisses about still not avoiding ableism in fics wtf past me)**

“Jesus, shut the fuck up and fuck me, _please_ ,”

Gavin blinked, biting his lip and meeting Geoff’s eyes as he tore open the packet and handed it to Jack. “Begging beats empty threats, Geoffrey, you should learn from this.” He said with a grin.

**and now gavin is trying to make a fucking moral lesson about geoff wanting to get fucked. i swear to god. (i genuinely love the way i write these guys omfg)**

“Okay, great- but can we-”

“You’re adorable when you’re desperate,” Jack interrupted him, frustratingly calm. “But as much as I wanna watch you beg, I really want to fuck you right now.”

“Ohshit,” Geoff barely had time to gasp before Jack was tugging at his hips, pulling at him until he could sink into him and oh _God_ , that was it.

Geoff moaned, curling forwards to mouth at Jack’s neck, dimly aware of Gavin’s hands on his waist as he focused on the feeling of Jack rocking deeper inside him, stretching him wide and _so_ fucking good.

 **i think it’d be borderline impossible for me to write a character who _doesn’t_** **like being fucked. (unless it’s like, something about healthy kinks and safewording and trying new shit and not liking it. i have planned so many of those fics and then real life _always_ happens. why do i always get writing curses)**

**like, literally, it’s the greatest thing. all that “are they a top or bottom” shit can go fuck itself. like, man, way to go for really limiting and straight up _boring_ unnecessary categories, fandom. stop limiting the dynamics you can play with, folks, it’s so much more fun that way. **

“God, Geoff, you’re-” Jack groaned against Geoff’s chest.

“Yeah,” Gavin cut him off, his voice filled with a weird kind of admiration, and then there was a soft, wet noise from him, and _oh_ , Jack was kissing Gavin again, face flushed red and eyes screwed tight as he thrusted up into Geoff.

Shit, Geoff knew that it was too soon, but he’d been hard for so fucking _long,_ and Christ, they were totally making out like, _around_ him and Geoff totally could not deal with that. “Fuck fuck fuck- god _dammit_ guys,”

“Shit Geoff, really?” Jack said, moaning when Geoff nodded and worked his hips down into Jack’s.

“Here, I wanna kiss him-” Gavin leaned in, his fingers sliding into Jack’s hair as he ducked down to press his lips to Geoff’s. And then he was pulling back, mumbling something to Jack about “Yeah well, you get to be _inside_ him when he comes, I just wanna kiss the guy,” before he was back to licking into Geoff’s mouth, making an appreciative noise each time he gasped.

**oh my god yes, gavin and jack having quiet arguments about who gets to kiss geoff when he comes, i forgot how cute i made everything**

And fuck, that felt pretty damn incredible, Jack fucking up into him and Gavin kissing him all hot and messy, and Geoff reached a hand down to grasp his cock, stroking a few times before _there, finally_ , he was coming.

Gavin’s fingers grasped at his shoulders and then Jack was groaning and clutching him tight, giving a last few thrusts that set Geoff’s skin on fucking _fire_ before he came with a choked off moan, slumping forwards until Geoff couldn’t resist working an arm out of the tangle of limbs to wrap around his waist.

After a while, Gavin spoke up. “You know, I never thought I’d say this, but having sex in a pool is pretty top.” Jack hummed at him, and Geoff nudged what he _thought_ was Gavin’s shoulder until he explained, “Like, it’s less cleanup, innit?”

**this is probably the most stereotypically british sentence i have gavin say (that i can think of, at least) in terms of like, language quirks- and i think the only reason it works is because i didn’t _try_ to make it british.**

**i actually do this weird and super unfortunate thing where i like, mumble dialogue to myself to make sure it sounds/feels right before writing it down- which is great for making your dialogue better but _not_ so great when your dad walks past when you’re muttering under your breath about like, ball gags and fucking people in the ass. how i got away with that one, i do not know (also a reason why i absolutely _have_** **to have music when i write lmfao)**

 **seriously though- if you get a chance, read your dialogue out loud. it helps you spot a lot of weird things that you do when talking but not when writing, and it makes it even more obvious that people ( _especially_** **ah) don’t talk in long, expositiony paragraphs. like, have some snarky comments and shit to break that up, if you have to**

“Jesus Christ,”

**someone commented saying that this was like, ew- and that’s actually why i did it (and i should’ve clarified and continued that joke bUT) because like. these guys do gross lazy shit all the time.**


	11. "would be a grumpy jersey little shit but too busy fingering jack"

**jsyk i’m pulling myself away from grinding the the coli for the flight rising festival to write this and like that takes a lot of self control and adult-ness, can we take a moment to applaud me for not spending my entire life playing dragon game and writing about pornfic instead lmfao**

“So, Ryan.” Michael smirked, leaning on the wall next to Ryan and wriggling under his arm.

“Yeah?”

“You know, the shower’s on the list, and I have a bit of catching up to do,” he grinned, sliding a hand up Ryan’s chest when he looked down at him.

“Is Jack being in the shower already part of your plan?” Ryan squeezed his shoulder, glancing up at the ajar bathroom door. “Because I was gonna wait until he was done to check on the bath, Ray said it was being weird the other day.”

**i was _so_ proud of myself for making it so that these two could have a scene in the shower after all the jokes and references. like, you don’t even know. it was fuckin great. **

“Ryan, c’mon. Of _course_ \- like, I don’t have an official plan, but Jack is totally key.”

**jack is always key. like literally this was one of those lines where it was like, me talking to myself while writing and then it ended up working as actual dialogue. jack is key.**

“Okay, sweet-” Ryan stepped forwards, tugging Michael along with him, before he raised his voice and pushed the door further open. “Hey Jack- you’ve got company, dude.”

“What?” Jack poked his head out of the shower, squinting at them both until breaking out into a grin. “Oh, okay- might wanna get rid of those clothes before you come in, though.”

**jack is so used to people joining him in the shower because nobody uses the spare one. like, it’s been months since he’s spent an entire shower alone.**

“Thanks Jack.” Michael said, slipping out from under Ryan’s arm and tugging his shirt over his head. “You looked great out in the pool yesterday, by the way. Pretty fucking great.”

“Ah, I’m glad there was a witness- it’d suck if something that awesome ended up not counting.” Jack called, and Michael laughed as he pulled his underwear down along with his jeans, almost bumping into Ryan in the process.

“Yeah, well. Me and Gavin, we had a talk. Gonna quit with the witness thing, cause the only real way to bribe one of us into lying about anything is sex or editing, so. Not much point, really.”

“I’m glad you both decided that you prefer fucking to work. Took you a while though, didn’t it?” **literally everyone but michael and gavin saw this loophole, but they never mentioned it because that might mean they don’t get the texts/phone calls etc when they’re off fucking people. there was a secret meeting about it at some point, probably. (10 bucks says they used dan as a lookout like in that one heist)** Ryan commented, patting Michael’s shoulder while kicking their clothes into a neater pile in the corner, like the organised prick he was.

**michael is such a disaster boy that he thinks kicking things into a corner is organisation. this needs more appreciation. michael is a beautiful creature.**

“Well,” Michael said, glancing over his shoulder as he slipped into their admittedly overlarge shower, “we were a little… distracted. It’s a little tough to change the rules of a bet when you keep coming your brains out all the time, y’know?”

“Yeah, that’s a shit excuse. We had sex all the time before this, and you managed. Well.” Jack laughed, curling a hand around the base of Michael’s neck to pull him under the spray. “Sort of.”

“You’re an ass,” Michael said, smiling and looping his arms around Jack’s waist, humming softly when Ryan pressed up behind him. Fuck, he loved it when he was surrounded like this. He leant back, resting his head on Ryan’s shoulder and looking up at him. “So, how’re we gonna do this?”

**aghhh they are so fucking tender and gentle with each other and i love it. this is also something i wanted to do with this fic- explore how adding another person changes the dynamic of a pair. ryan/michael are a semi-competitive switch pair type, but add jack into the mix and it’s… this. woo!**

“Well, I know I haven’t got a good reputation for shower sex- but there are a few advantages.” Ryan glanced pointedly at the little shelf behind Jack, and _oh_. Yeah, they should totally make use of the place where like, almost half of their toys were kept.

**they leave the literal basket of sex toys (ft some enormous dongs simply for comedic effect) around when other people come to visit and inevitably need a shower. geoff finds it hilarious that people’d have no way of knowing which ones they actually _use_ and so could theoretically think that they use the bright red monster cock that is the literal prize of their collection**

Jack followed Ryan’s gaze and understood what he meant at exactly the same time that Michael did, and he let out a quick laugh before reaching to kiss Ryan, his fingers working into Michael’s hair as he shifted to mouth at Ryan’s neck. “Shit, you have the _best_ plans, I swear to god,”

“Yeah, I know.” Ryan tipped his head back, granting Jack better access before he stepped back, hands barely lingering on Michael’s hips. “Michael, go grab some stuff, okay?”

**mmm, i just like the way ryan handles michael here. carry on, i dont know how to word what it is about this that gets me**

Michael hesitated for a moment, rising up onto his toes to kiss Jack quickly before shuffling over to their stash, careful not to knock over one of the multiple bottles lining the floor of the shower. “Oh, _hell_ yes- that means I can have the really fucking awesome vibe again, right? Fuckin sweet.”

 **remember what i said about _everyone_** **loving being a bottomy fuck? yeah, that’s double for michael. like, everything about this boy screams that he loves having a dick in his ass. also: michael getting excited about vibrators, fuck yes.**

He picked up the vibrator from its place of honour at the top of the pile, as well as grabbing the lube and a handful of condoms. It never hurt to be like, overly optimistic, especially not in a threesome.

**michael casually delivering some words of wisdom**

When he pressed back against Jack, Ryan glanced at his hands and nodded, smiling with that glint in his eyes that meant he had an _awesome_ plan. “C’mere, Michael,”

**even though the rest of them are like chaotic and just like muddle through things without plans (jack has organised nonplans, but thats different) they all recognise and look forwards to one of ryan’s plans. like, that’s literally canon and i’m not even exaggerating, so it makes _complete_ sense that this’d still apply when they’re fucking. spotting character traits and then applying them to different situations, more like _fuck_ yes.**

“Yeah?” Michael said, letting Ryan take control of his hands and rocking up onto his toes to rest his chin on Jack’s shoulder. He jumped a little when Ryan squeezed some lube onto his now empty fingers.

“Hey Jack- can I fuck you this time?”

Jack huffed out a tiny laugh. “Sure, just- don’t you fucking dare drop me too, okay?”

“Okay, sure.” Ryan nodded, pulling Jack in for a quick kiss before turning to Michael. “Michael, you wanna have the honour?”

“If you mean finger the dude, then yeah. I’m up for that.” Michael grinned, already moving to palm Jack’s ass, starting to stretch him properly when Jack raised an eyebrow at him.

“What _else_ did you think I meant?” Ryan chuckled, leaning to cut Michael’s defence off with a searing kiss that made his toes curl on the slippery shower floor. Jack joined Ryan in laughing at him, so Michael twisted his fingers, angling them inside him until he moaned instead.

“Also, Michael,” Ryan pulled back, nipping at his lip for a moment. “How much prep are you gonna want for that toy of yours?”

**this kind of discussion is like, _required_ but it doesn’t happen nearly enough in fic. make ur characters unambiguously discuss what they want and what they need, forreal. like yeah, the whole ‘knowing eachother so well they dont need to’ is nice and all, but that can’t beat some good old boundary negotiation, even when there’s no kink involved at all. **

“Uh…” Michael chewed on the inside of his cheek, considering for a moment and letting his fingers still. Jack grumbled and twitched back against him, jolting Michael back into motion as he added a third finger and spoke at the same time. “I think, well- none? What? I like the stretch.” He continued when both men stared at him. He would’ve crossed his arms, had he not been so preoccupied. “What?”

**michael jones, everyone: would be a grumpy jersey little shit but is too busy fingering jack.**

“Nothing, it’s just that- that’s _really_ fucking hot, Michael, god,” Jack explained, and Michael grinned happily, twisting his fingers until Jack moaned.

“Yeah, says _you_ ,” Michael said, leaning to suck a mark into the crook of Jack’s neck, humming into his skin when Jack groaned softly.

“Hey, this is cute and all so I don’t wanna interrupt, but…” Ryan pressed a hand to the base of Michael’s spine. He turned around, just in time to see Ryan gesturing suggestively with the vibrator and making Michael blush.

“How’re we gonna-” Jack said, hissing a little when Michael’s fingers slid out of him.

“I’ve got it covered,” Ryan smirked, nudging Michael to lean against the shower wall, half out of reach of the spray.

Michael blinked, and then Jack was leaning over him, clutching at his hips. Ryan was stood behind him, and okay, that made sense. That would work.

**working out the positions for this took a long time, okay. trying to work out how to have three people fuck in an ambiguously confined space when you have literally no spatial awareness is hard, yo. also: michael’s narration is the one where i sneak my little side comments to myself in and it works really well, imo. like, the whole “that made sense” bit was me reassuring myself that yeah, this position worked, yep.**

“Shit, yeah you do,” Jack said, the grin audible in his voice as he ducked his head to kiss Michael. Jack groaned into his mouth after a moment, his fingers tightening on Michael’s hips, so he pulled back to watch Ryan thrust into him, having to bite back a quiet noise at how fucking _hot_ they both looked.

“Shit, Jack,” Ryan groaned, pressing a kiss to his shoulder as Michael looked on, one of his hands finding its way to Jack’s lower back.

“Fuck, you guys…” Michael shook his head, running one hand through his hair and grinning. “You’re hot.”

**like literally michael’s dialogue is so simple a lot of the time. having a character who literally says exactly what he thinks in the most blunt way possible is great.**

“Thanks, Michael.” Ryan said, his hands coming up to push Michael’s shoulders back. “Hey, Jack- help me lift him up so that you can get a good angle with the vibe,”

Michael’s eyes widened. God, he hadn’t noticed that Jack had the thing now. This was gonna be awesome as hell. He wriggled around, letting the others take most of his weight before he hooked a leg around Jack’s waist, and then yep, he was totally pinned between them and the wall.

**like, i could’ve skipped the vibe part and just had jack fuck michael, but that’d add an extra layer of complexity and like, lbr, ah aren’t that coordinated. also: sex toys are great. also also: added variety, fuck yessss**

“Fuck, you _guys_ -” **hell yes for repeating dialogue but with different emphasis to make it have a different meaning.** Michael repeated, breaking off into a groan when the lubed-up vibrator nudged at his entrance. “Jesus Christ, _Jack-_ ”

**along the emphasis line- the way michael says “jesus christ” -which he does a lot, once you start looking for it- is very distinctly different from the way all the others say it because his emphasis is wholly different. and it’s little shit like that that’ll make them sound more in character- catchphrases work sometimes but are way overused, but little things like this are great. so great.**

Jack laughed, the noise turning into a moan as Ryan thrusted forwards. Then oh, _fuck_ \- the vibe was slipping inside Michael, stretching him open at just the right speed to make his head fall back with a loud moan.

“Oh my _god_ , I- you- oh _god_ ,” Michael babbled, his hips rocking back against the vibe as he fumbled to drag Jack into a kiss, panting into his mouth as it slid in further.

“C’mere, I’m feeling a bit left out,” Ryan said, leaning over Jack’s shoulder and claiming Michael’s mouth, dominating the kiss from the get-go. His hands tightened on Michael’s shoulders, a thumb brushing across a mark towards his neck, and Michael hummed into the kiss.

“Okay, Jack- you wanna-?” Ryan pulled away, resting his forehead against Michael until he blew air at the wet hair clinging to his face.

“ _Hell_ yeah,” Jack’s voice was ragged, but Michael barely had time to appreciate how good he looked, all red and panting. Jack flicked a tiny switch somewhere on the base of the vibrator, and Michael’s vision exploded into sparks.

“Shit, shit- oh _fuck_ - _”_ Michael’s voice was almost a shout, and he couldn’t stop his hips from rolling back against the vibrator, desperate for more.

 **(: desperate begging michael jones is my soul. ryan orchestrating this whole thing to make sure the others fall apart while somehow staying calm enough to keep control is also my soul. jack knowing _exactly_ what ryan wants him to do because team same voice, yo. (also lmfao, who _wouldn’t_** **want to turn the vibe on, c’mon)**

Thank Christ, the others were in a similar state; Jack was moaning on every other breath, and Ryan was biting down on Jack’s shoulder, arms shuddering where they were holding Michael up.

**as if i needed confirmation that this was written around the time the entire fandom developed a major crush on ryan haywood and ryan haywood’s _arms_ lmfao**

“Holy crap, Ryan,” Jack groaned, tilting his head back until Ryan kissed him. Michael grinned, watching them moan into each other’s mouths, panting and groaning along with them every time Jack got a particularly good angle.

“Shit- you guys are hot-” Michael said, tightening his grip around Jack’s waist. He glanced at Ryan, trusting him not to drop him, which was probably a bad move, as he moved one hand to Jack’s cock, grinning when he moaned and starting to jerk him hard and fast.

That seemed to be just enough to tip him over the edge, because a moment later Jack came, his head falling to rest on Michael’s shoulder as his hand stopped working Michael with the vibe.

“Holy- _Jack-_ ” **(quietly adding a space that i left out here, whoops. in my defense, word flipped out whenever i ended a quote with a hyphen, so)** Ryan moaned, his fingernails biting into Michael’s shoulders for a moment as he buried himself deep inside Jack, coming with a drawn out moan. Fuck, that was hot as hell.

It helped that neither of them dropped him, somehow, but Michael was _so fucking close_ and Jack had stopped moving the vibe, letting its tiny movements work him up even more until he was practically writhing against the wall.

“Michael- how the hell have you not come yet?” Ryan asked, laughing breathily as he glanced at Michael, his chest still heaving.

“I- I have no idea, oh _fuck_ -” Michael’s voice broke when Jack started moving his hand again, the vibe shuddering inside him and making him groan helplessly.

**this conversation is so beautifully nerdy, like what the fuck.**

“Here, let him down,” Ryan said, nudging at Jack until Michael’s unsteady feet hit the ground.

“Are- are you sure? I think I’m-“ Michael cut himself off with a moan, scrabbling to grab at Jack’s shoulder to keep himself upright before he continued, “not gonna be able to stay upright, _fuck_.”

“Jack’ll help you.” Ryan said, his tone not leaving any room for doubt- not like Michael _could_ doubt him when Ryan was sinking to his knees, squeezing in between him and Jack and breathing hot over his cock.

**mmm, more of how jack works with their dynamic, heck yes.**

“Fuck- oh _fuck_ -“ Michael gasped, his hips twitching towards Ryan’s mouth and then back against the vibrator. Ryan smirked up against him before he reached to take Michael into his mouth, licking up his cock until Michael’s head was thrown back helplessly as he moaned and shuddered.

Jack thrusted the vibe deep into him one last time, and that was all it took for Michael to come. He moaned, almost collapsing against Ryan and Jack, his knees weak and wobbling.

Michael whined slightly when Jack slipped the vibrator out of him, but he returned the kiss that he pressed to his lips, humming when Ryan kissed at his hip as well.

“Fuck, I feel like I’m floating,” Michael said, the words drawn out and loose. **another thing i really like is the like slide from really intense stuff into gently post-orgasmic cuddle pile type shit.**

“Yeah?” Ryan smiled softly, fondly, and stood up, wrapping an arm around Michael’s waist to support him as he tugged them all away from the wall and back under the shower’s main spray. “Come on; let’s get you cleaned up,”

“Yeah, okay.”

**also this takes mega influence from my background writing kink and along with that reading a lot of discussions about kink. imo aftercare really shouldn’t be limited to just bdsm stuff because it can add a _lot_ , also any kind of caring shit is like capital-i-Important to me. yep.**


	12. "now with added dick-first explosions!"

**ayy, another chapter from ray’s narration- and he definitely did something shit while i was writing this too. you know, with hindsight, it’s probably less that i was cursed and more that ray is kinda awful and is spectacularly so on a very regular basis. fuckin ray. (i’d apologise for mentioning this cause i know ray is gonna be some of y’all’s fav, but like, fuck that shit)**

 

“Hey Ray,” Gavin called, nudging his foot to get Ray’s attention.

“Yeah?” Ray glanced up from his DS, raising one eyebrow at Gavin.

“Come convince Ryan to have sex with me on the table, yeah?” Gavin smiled.

Ray spluttered at him, snapping his DS shut. “Does he really need convincing? I mean, really?”

 **oh god, i forgot how fucking funny i am sometimes. shit. ray is so _shocked_** **what the fuck oh my god. oh my _god._**

“Well, no- but I wanna bang you too, you pleb.” Gavin rolled his eyes, grabbing Ray’s hand and tugging him towards the kitchen.

“You could have just said that, you know? Jesus, Gavin,” Ray grinned, following along with him and setting his stuff down on the back of the couch as he walked past. Gavin pushed Ray through the door first, squawking when Ray tried to trip him up.

**literally these two are fucking amazing. i was all like “should i have them push each other through the door like kids do? is that funny and in character?” and yep. so much. holy fuck.**

**i usually never write more than a few lines of set up and this is pr _obably_** **why lmfao**

“What?” Ryan’s voice was closer than Ray had been expecting, and he jumped back into Gavin for a second.

“Oh, uh. Gavin wants to have a threesome on the table. So, yeah.” Ray shrugged, glancing back at Gavin.

Gavin glared at him, huffing grumpily. “I was gonna be a bit more smooth about it, but yeah.” **like literally you just interrupted ray’s pokemon game to ask him to bribe ryan in a threesome. _literally_. gavin is so fucking fun to write oh my g od**

“It’s okay Gavin, I am always happy to have intercourse with you,” Ryan laughed when Gavin cringed. **they are all such little shits i love myself for writing them like this** He slid off the counter that he’d been sitting on for whatever reason, and slipped into Gavin’s space. “I would be delighted to copulate with you on the table where we eat.”

**like _literally._ tho for srs, these guys having sex is almost never gonna be some super serious earth shattering shit, they’re all too asshole-y. like, gavin will call people rubbish made up insults because they aren’t fucking him hard enough, that kind of shit. humour during sex is important and fun, okay.**

Gavin squealed, swatting at Ryan’s shoulder. “ _God_ , Ryan, you’re actually _awful_ ,”

“Yeah, I know,” Ryan laughed and leaned to kiss Gavin, soft and sweet. Ray ended up half trapped between them, so he grinned and slipped a hand up inside Ryan’s shirt and looping his fingers in Gavin’s hair.

“So.” Gavin said, pulling away from the kiss and tilting his head into Ray’s hand for a moment before he was gone. Ray watched Gavin walk towards the dining room table, hooking his chin over Ryan’s shoulder when Gavin hopped up onto the table.

“Yeah?”

“Bloody come here then, _god_ ,”

Ray laughed, happy that he got Gavin to at least pretend to be frustrated. “Yeah, okay.” He rose up onto his toes to kiss Ryan, holding back a giggle when Ryan bit at his lip and pushed him towards Gavin.

Ray turned and shook his head at Ryan before heading towards the table, aware that Ryan was only a couple of feet behind him. As he got closer he tugged his shirt off, tossing it behind him with the hope that it would hit Ryan in the face. Ryan huffed and it sounded like he’d stumbled. Ray grinned, resisting the urge to fist pump in favour of resting his hands on Gavin’s hips and leaning in closer to him.

**literally i love making them as dorky as possible. it’s just so much _fun_ to make them really fucking ridiculous like, all the time. **

“Pants off, come on Gav,” Ray tugged at his hem, and Gavin was quick to comply. Ryan reached over to pull Gavin’s shirt off while he was still struggling with his jeans, which sped things up kind of a lot.

Gavin was a lot more wriggly when he was naked, but that didn’t really stop Ray from pushing him back, encouraging him to sprawl out on the table. Gavin’s hips twitched when Ray breathed over his cock, and fuck it, he couldn’t resist mouthing at a spot on his thigh, nipping at his skin with a muffled laugh.

“Well, that kinda only leaves me with one option, doesn’t it?” Ryan grinned, squeezing Ray’s ass and hooking his fingers under the hem of his jeans.  

“Fucking _sweet_ \- Gavin, please tell me you grabbed some stuff? Like, prove the world wrong about you, for once?”

“Uh, Sorry. Forgot.” Gavin shrugged, patting Ray’s hand.

**this dialogue is sorta confusing me, and i could say that was deliberate because these two like never make sense when they’re talking to each other, but that’d be a total lie. yeah, this should totally have been clarified in the edit- like sure, what they say to each other is going to be influenced by info the reader doesn’t have, but this is like, too confusing. /sigh (at least i’m spotting things i’d change- woo for progress!)**

“Nah, that’s not what I meant,” Ryan said with an audible smirk.

Ray frowned for a moment, lifting his hips when Ryan tugged at his jeans. As soon as he stopped mouthing at Gavin’s hips to take a look behind him, Ryan spread him wide, breathing hot and heavy over his hole, and oh _fuck_. Ray could do nothing except groan helplessly because _fuck_ , that was Ryan’s tongue, dragging over his hole all light and teasing and perfect.

“Holy shit, _Ryan_ ,” Ray groaned, clutching at Gavin’s hips and letting his head fall against his thigh. “Fuck-”

Gavin giggled, twitching under Ray’s touch, and Ray glanced up, his eyes falling shut again when Ryan dragged his tongue across him again. “What?” He said, breathless all of a sudden.

“It’s just- we’re all over the table and Ryan’s eating you out. Like you’re the best kind of meal or some shite.” Gavin wound his fingers into Ray’s hair, thumb tracing across his cheek.

Ryan pulled back, not letting go of Ray’s hips as he chuckled. “I’ll be sure to give your ass a good review on the internet, then,”

“What, 10 out of 10, would rim again?” Ray snarked, twitching his hips back into Ryan’s hands with a frustrated noise. “Because you’d better hurry that shit up or I’ll mention it in your performance review-”

**okay okay, this sequence. oh god, i have so many things to say about this.**

**firstly: this is one of those _awful_ jokes that had me laughing too much to not put in, and by this point i was fairly good at judging whether other people would find it funny (which is one of the bonuses of writing fic- you already know at least a general area of humour that readers are likely to find funny because that’s the humour in the source material, fuck yes)**

**and secondly: i literally used the “10 out of 10, would rim again” line to flirt  with jay. i used this to _flirt_. and it _worked_ \- when this was written we’d been together for idk, a week or so? ao3 probably has the date of publishing somewhere, but i’m too lazy to check- and we’re still together. it’ll be our seven month anniversary the day after this will be posted. this is what a successful flirting tactic is. 10/10, would rim again. yelp reviews for ray’s ass. jesusfuck**

Ryan cut him off, carefully licking inside him and _shit_ , Ray was so not going to last nearly as long as he wanted to.

“Well, in that case, fucking blow me, Ray.” ***grins* one of my fav things is having characters accidentally say shit out loud, but it loses its shine if i use it too often, so i have to just really appreciate it the few times i let it happen.**  Gavin tugged at his hair, grumbling quietly at him. Ray flashed him a grin that broke off into a moan because of fucking _Ryan_ , and he spread his fingers wide on Gavin’s hips, smiling at the weird but definitely Gavin texture of rough hair on smooth skin.

As soon as he wrapped his lips around Gavin’s cock, the fingers in Ray’s hair relaxed as Gavin let out a long, breathless moan. Gavin’s arms were wobbling where he had propped himself up, and his hips jolted as he struggled to stay upright, letting his cock slide further into Ray’s mouth just as he groaned around him at the feeling of Ryan licking at his ass.

Shit, Ryan was really good at this, and Ray wanted to tell him that, to say something about how it felt like he was going to explode into a million pieces, dick first, **oh god, i forgot about this line. this is one of the most beautiful things i’ve ever written. fuck all those pretty metaphors and shit (i’m kidding, i fucking love those so much), ray is too ridiculous and fucking _gone_** **for this shit. so he’s gonna explode, dick first. fuck, i love my own jokes too much.** because of how fucking _great_ everything felt, but he settled for moaning around Gavin’s cock. That made Gavin’s hips rock up, of course, and Ray bobbed his head, swirling his tongue as he tried to ignore the way his cock twitched when Gavin moaned and tugged at his hair for a second.

“Fuck, you guys look so hot,” Ryan breathed, before his tongue was curling inside Ray all warm and hot and oh, _oh_. Ray moaned brokenly, his hips twitching towards the table to try to get some form of friction. Ryan must have been some sort of god because his hand wrapped around Ray’s cock, stroking him only a handful of times while Ray groaned and shuddered desperately.

His elbow slammed into the table as Ray came with a loud groan that was thankfully muffled by Gavin’s cock in his mouth. Shit, his whole body felt so fucking _good_.

**whoops, that first part of the sentence could do with some clarifying. like, i’m usually pretty great at handling multiple characters and keeping them from getting confused without resorting to epithets (ughhh, epithets. nothing breaks immersion more than epithets. especially when i don’t instantly know whose taller or older and have to stop like wait who. or the ones that inaccurately use hair colour, or refer to ray’s ethnicity, or fall someone a ___ native guh)**

**but yeah this should’ve been clarified. i’m p sure it’s ray’s elbow but i have to pause to figure it out, which means it hasn’t worked.**

Fucking Gavin was whining above him though, and so to thank him for managing to keep his hips relatively still and not choke him, Ray took him further into his mouth, stroking the base just how he liked it until Gavin came too, moaning deliciously and collapsing off to one side.

Ray barely got to pause to catch his breath, because Gavin was reaching past him to grab at Ryan’s hand, tugging him up onto the table and catching Ray’s eye. “Ryan’s turn now, huh X-Ray?”

Ray grinned, pulling him in for a kiss before he was propping himself up and eyeing Ryan up. “You’re like, unbelievably talented. It’s not fair.” Ray said as Gavin slid against Ryan’s other side, tugging at the zipper on his jeans. “Like, you made me come and you’re still wearing your fucking pants. I don’t get it.”

**(NEEERDS)**

“Yeah, well,” Ryan panted, and Ray smirked before mouthing at his neck, hands slipping in between Gavin’s when he got Ryan’s pants open.

“Shut up, you plebs,” Gavin laughed, pulling out Ryan’s dick and claiming his mouth in one uncharacteristically smooth move. Joining him in quiet laughter, Ray knocked his hand into Gavin’s a few times before they worked out a rhythm where they could both stroke Ryan’s cock.

Ryan was seriously wound up, and he rocked up into their hands desperately, moaning into Gavin’s mouth and reaching for Ray’s hair, holding him close. It didn’t take much for them to bring him over the edge, and it was fucking beautiful when he came, all red and hot and sweaty.

Ray would’ve been quite happy to curl up with Ryan and Gavin on the table, common sense be damned, but Ryan, as usual, was smart about it.

“You know, this table really isn’t built for three people to lay on it. Just saying.”

“Fucking Ryan the table welfare guy.”

“Yeah, _god_ Ryan.” Gavin smirked, rolling his eyes and making Ryan sigh.

“I hate you guys so fucking much.”

“Yeah, I love you too.”


	13. "there is come on my beard i hate you guys"

**lmfao apparently to the note on the last chapter (i’m deleting them all btw, but still s/o to ao3 for making it so easy to get the whole fic in one doc) i delayed this a week because i was at Download festival, but if i’m remembering right, i had a really hard time not pushing myself to release on time anyway, despite the fact that i write mostly on weekends and i like, wasn’t at home/was covered in bruises and gross festival gunk for the entire weekend. like, once i get into a routine like i did for this, it’s really hard for me to convince myself to break that (nice lil fun fact for u (wtf am i doing))**

Michael had no idea how he’d managed to get all three of them in the bathroom so easily, but he wasn’t going to complain.

“Leave the door open,” He smirked when Ray moved to shut it, pinning Geoff up against the countertop at the same time. “Less chance of Gavin arguing that the bathroom doesn’t count right after the shower if he sees this for himself.”

“You’re already planning for that?” Geoff laughed, looping his fingers into Michael’s hair.

Michael tilted his head into Geoff’s soft touch, grinning and sinking to his knees. “Yep. Dude, if you don’t think I have half of this planned out already, then you’re fucking wrong.”

**ok reading this i wish i’d had gavin end up ruining one of michael’s halfplans by fucking someone in the place he was gonna. that’d’ve been so great, fuck.**

“Aww, fuck you. You took my spot,” **lmfao these dorks, arguing about who gets to kneel between geoff’s legs holy shit** Ray grumbled, nudging a toe into Michael’s side as he shuffled back from the bathroom door. Ray slid down next to Michael, leaning against him until Michael made space for him to kneel between Geoff’s legs alongside him.

“Yeah, well.” Michael shrugged, leaning in towards Ray and waiting for him to close the gap between their mouths, smiling into the kiss when he did. “Hey Geoff, want us to blow you?”

“What- oh god, yes _please_ , especially if it’s fucking both of you,” Geoff leaned back against the tiled wall, his hand twitching in Michael’s hair.

“Ray?”

“What? Oh, you mean- _hell_ yeah I’m in, come on,” **yep, i definitely learned/decided to do some shit during that break i took. like, lots of shit about consent and checking in with people and stuff, yeah. that shit is really important to read/talk about if u write pornfic, imo** Ray slid down next to Michael, his hand falling onto Michael’s thigh as he fumbled for the button of Geoff’s jeans, nudging Michael to help him. Michael turned to grin at him, patting Geoff’s thigh when he wriggled towards Ray’s hand. “Help me out here, come on man,”

“Shut up, Ray,” Michael laughed, reaching forwards to tug Geoff’s jeans open with one hand. It was weird, how he seemed to be the only one of them who was any good at getting people’s pants off. Like, he didn’t exactly have any more experience than the rest of the guys, though he would bet that it was more than most other people had.

“How about,” Geoff paused, tugging his shirt over his head, “you both shut up, yeah?”

“Aww, Geoffrey, you know you love it,” Michael smirked as he leaned forwards to press a kiss to Geoff’s hip. Geoff sighed at him, and Ray giggled, mirroring Michael’s movement and then sliding down to mouth at a spot right next to Geoff’s cock.

**this kind of shit is why i picked these guys to fit in with this scene- there’s a lot of reasons, but the way ray and michael work together so well without having to talk that much is definitely why. like, they work so well together, and of course that’s gonna apply to sucking dick together**

“Come _on_ , guys, fucking-“

Ray rolled his eyes at Geoff before he grabbed at Michael’s jaw, guiding him in for a kiss that was so good his fucking knees slipped on the smooth floor.

“What-“

“What? Come on Geoff, gotta make out with the guy you’re planning on sucking cock with, that’s just the way it is.” Ray grinned, and Michael rolled his eyes at him and deliberately jabbed him with an elbow when he went to lick at the base of Geoff’s cock, his hand resting on his hip to keep him still. “Also like, just look at this dude. Don’t you just wanna kiss him like, all the time?”

 **oh dear god, there is nothing i love more than writing enormous dorks like this. also, the line about kissing people you’re sucking cock with is v influenced by a line from one of my fav bandom fics (i’d link it, but i have it saved as a podfic so the link to the textal version isn’t on hand atm. if anyone’s interested in a enormously dorky frank iero/gerard way/adam lambert/tommy ratliff fic, hmu and i’ll find it for u) but like seriously, never underestimate how much reading things can improve the way you write, and fic is a _really_** **great way to do that. find shit u like, work out why, and then use that to make ur work something you really like, ye**

“ _God_ , yeah I do,” Geoff tightened his grip on Michael’s hair, and he looked up with a blush. The headrush he got from realising that both of them were staring at him was really fucking intense, but he managed to shake it off quickly, thank Christ.

“What, would you prefer me kissing you to getting your dick sucked? Because I’d totally do that, if you wanted.”

**this is partly an asshole joke from michael, but also largely serious- michael likes kissing a lot, and he’d be totally up for just kissing him instead, and the bet could go fuck itself**

“Oh my god. Come on, just fucking blow me already,” Geoff groaned, his legs sliding further apart when Michael wriggled forwards to get a better angle.

“Sure thing, boss,” Michael said, nodding at Ray before he wrapped a hand around Geoff’s cock, angling it so that Ray could lick at the head.

**aghh, michael calling geoff boss is like one of my major weaknesses. p sure i was watching a lot of their saints row stuff around this point, too**

Ray’s arm pressed up against Michael’s chest when he leaned forwards, and he grinned when he saw the way that Ray was clutching at Geoff’s thigh before he ducked his head to lick at Geoff’s cock. Geoff was moaning, soft and slightly muffled, and Michael could tell that Ray wanted to change that from the way he sucked his cock into his mouth.

It really wasn’t a challenge to help him. Michael worked in counterpoint to Ray’s mouth, letting his hand slip off Geoff’s cock to snake round and clutch at his ass while Michael sucked him. When Ray added in that fluttery thing with his tongue, Geoff was totally gone.

**a lot of people commented on how i managed to make this fic seriously varied, and thinking back to the different ways that i’ve written blowjobs alone in this, i kinda get it (at the risk of sounding like, too self-centred, but i’m writing commentary on my own fic, so that ship’s probably sailed already)**

**like, just off the top of my head there’s michael getting off on getting jack to fuck his throat, gavin sucking ryan off in an untraditional gag-reflex-y way, ryan blowing michael quickly to finish him off that time in the shower, and now ray and michael getting geoff off quick and fast and in sync.**

**like, i did well, yo. though variety is kinda inevitable when you have lots of different people fucking because the sex has to reflect their dynamics, which are all different anyway, so idk**

When Michael glanced up, his head was thrown back in a drawn out moan that Michael wanted to treasure forever. He hummed in appreciation, wishing he had thought to record this, and apparently the vibrations were just enough to tip Geoff over the edge.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Geoff panted, laughing after a second. Michael turned to look at Ray and couldn’t help laughing too; he was staring down at his fingers, making a weird face at the come that he had wiped off his chin.

“Like, the one time that I don’t shave, and you- _fuck_ you guys, oh my god,” Ray shook his head, giving in to the laughter himself for a moment.

**like shit, i love slipping out of more serious stuff to laugh at shit, because sex can be really fucking funny yo, and then slipping back into the srs stuff. not sure i always pull it off, because it’s hard to get that kind of thing exactly spot on, but i still like it? like, i’m trying to do something cool here, and that’s cool. ray complaining about getting come in his excuse for a beard is cool.**

“Aww, poor Ray.”

“I know, right?” Ray pouted, so Michael shoved at his shoulder and stood up, pushing against the counter to balance himself and leaning in to kiss Geoff, gentle and lazy.

“C’mere, it can be your turn next, since your life is so hard.” Michael offered Ray his hand and pulled him to his feet, shuffling them around so Michael was stood behind him with his chin hooked over Ray’s shoulder.

“My life’s not the only thing that’s hard right now, you know,” **(dick jokes. love them dick jokes. plus: try and fucking tell me they wouldn’t make dick jokes, especially when they actually have their dicks out.)** Michael just about had the right angle to see Ray smirk in the mirror, which gave him a fucking _great_ idea. He tugged at Ray’s pants enough to get him to pull them off for himself, and then removed both their shirts at the same time, _somehow_.

**lmfao i love how michael startles even himself with his accidental coordination. like, that’s so fucking in character idgaf. michael is always so confused when something he does works out.**

“Smooth move there, Michael,” Geoff commented right as Michael slid his jeans off.

“Fuckin yeah,” Michael said, grinning at him before turning his attention back to Ray, pressing up against him and pulling him a little to the left.

“What’re you- _oh_ , fucking _Christ_ , Michael,” Ray spluttered, staring at his reflection in the mirror as Michael slid his hand along his hip.

“Yeah?”

“Fucking _yeah_ ,” Ray twitched towards Michael’s hand, already starting to blush and breathe heavily.

**ayy, it’s the “yeah?” “ _yeah._ ” exchange again, just with added emphasis and shit. love that exchange so much.**

“Sweet.” Michael said, tilting his head to kiss Ray’s shoulder as he started to stroke his cock, watching his reaction in the mirror. Ray groaned and tipped his head back, his eyes falling shut for a moment before he forced them back open.

Ray’s hips twitched into Michael’s hand, so he sped up his movements, letting Ray fuck into his hand on every other stroke. He was moaning so openly, and god _damn,_ he looked good; Michael couldn’t help pressing himself closer against Ray.

**that last sentence would’ve worked so better if i’d restructured the sentence and used a hyphen instead of that semicolon, but i can’t really complain about an image as nice as this. (mmm, geoff slumped against the wall all post-orgasm sleepy and fuzzy while michael holds ray still and jerks him off in front of the mirror, fuck yes. past me definitely got some shit right)**

He barely resisted the urge to just hold him still and grind against Ray’s ass, instead wrapping an arm around his waist when Ray’s knees wobbled visibly. He twisted his hand over the head on an upstroke, and Ray’s body just fucking _arched_ , leaning back into Michael and accentuating just how fucking pretty he looked.

Pretty was definitely the best word, the _only_ word, that could describe how great Ray looked, gasping and moaning and flushed bright red, all on display for them both. The best part, though, was that Ray _totally_ knew it, was staring right at his reflection with sharp, breathy little pants as Michael jerked him off.

**something which is probably already obvious: i love describing all characters as pretty, even (especially?) if they’re more masc characters. pretty is a great word. (i said this already but like, i love it so much.)**

**also: ray knowing _exactly_ how good he looks, yes please. **

“Holy shit, Ray,” Geoff sounded exactly how Michael felt- fucking in _awe_.

“Yeah-“ Ray gasped, his body curving one last time before he came, collapsing forwards and catching himself against the mirror.

“Jesus Christ,” Michael half laughed, half moaned. He clutched at Ray’s hip, marvelling at the way his back arched now that he was bent forwards as he reached for his own cock, gasping with relief.

“Come on, Michael,” Geoff encouraged, his hand on Michael’s shoulder out of nowhere. Michael leaned into the touch, stroking himself faster until he came with a long moan.

“Fucking hell, you guys- I have the _best_ ideas.”

**i can’t help laughing at this line and i’m not sure why. i’m so glad i added this at the end- i’m p sure i almost didn’t, because it adds a lot to it. rightfully self congratulatory nerds all the way.**


	14. "piss off" "sorry not into watersports"

**working out the order of fics around this point took me a decent amount of time- i wanted to have something with ryan up on the week this was posted because he’s jay’s fav and i’m a dork and it was our one monthish, but iirc it was difficult, somehow. like, i can get a bit obsessive about having a specific balance of people in chapters and it was hard for me to not get overly obsessive about the order- i didn’t want them to like, cycle through a list essentially, but i didn’t want too many in a row with the same people**

**plus around this point i spent a while making sure everyone had a fairly equal number of appearances (though maybe that was earlier? idk)so i tallied up how many times folks appeared and from there it was really not that hard to balance, gg me.**

**but yeah, there were two or three more chapters that could’ve been in this- but like i said, i wanted a ryan one for this exact week, and i was like, _really_ hyped to write the six-way ending so i skipped them. **

**(in case ur curious, this is what i had:** **and i’m pretty sure i had a few ideas of the directions i wanted to take but like, it’s been a year so yep, totally forgotten.)**

“So, Ryan.” Gavin smirked, pressing up behind him. “You know how we both have those- what did you call it again?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Gavin, sorry.” Ryan shrugged, turning his head to look at Gavin.

Gavin kissed him, pressing him towards the huge windows facing their garden. “I’ll give you a clue- I wanna bang you up against that window,”

“Ah-“ Ryan gasped, eyes darkening as he leaned in to kiss Gavin again, nipping at his lip for a second. “Exhibitionist tendencies. Also, yes.”

**oh god, i really love freewood. like, ryan knowing exactly what gavin means, as long as he’s given a bit of background info, fuck yes.**

Gavin grinned at him, burying his face in Ryan’s neck as his fingers hooked under the hem of Ryan’s shirt. (He quite liked that shirt. It was really soft, and clung to Ryan’s chest in the best way possible.) “So, window then?”

“Yeah.” Ryan said, voice all soft and warm. Gavin pulled his shirt up, humming when Ryan let him lift it over his head. Gavin totally noticed Ryan’s little stumble when he stepped forward, but he didn’t say anything. Partly because he tripped himself when he pulled his own shirt off. (He managed to pass that off as him nudging Ryan forwards though, thank Christ.)

 **the gavin parenthesis breakthrough was beautiful, and i love it. like, it was so fucking difficult for me at first to _get_** **him and then the answer is one of my fav things. love that shit.**

“You’re taking your own pants off, by the way. Get on it.” He pressed up closer to Ryan, nudging him forwards with his hips until Ryan was almost leaning up against the window.

Ryan fumbled with his jeans. Gavin knew he totally wasn’t helping by sliding his hands up Ryan’s chest and then back down to grope his ass, but Ryan didn’t complain, instead muttering. “I think I’d rather get on _you_.”

“Ohh, that’d be top. But I think Michael ought to get a better show than that, you know?” Gavin shrugged, looping his fingers in Ryan’s hair.

“Yeah, okay. As long as you don’t cover me in glitter.” **fun fact: they have definitely done this before, to almost everyone. griffon accidentally left a bunch of art supplies at theirs one time, and then for like the next week they were just glueing glitter to everyone who fell asleep. total fuckin chaos.** Ryan said, pulling his pants down as he spoke, “and you better fuck me right, I swear to god,”

“Oh, piss off, Ryan,” Gavin sank to his knees, squeezing Ryan’s ass and biting his lip to hide his grin.

“Thought you weren’t into watersports, but sure.” Ryan’s voice was steady, his goddamn smirk barely visible from down where Gavin was.

**i keep changing my mind about which lines are the most in character, but this is definitely up there. their humour can be fucking _golden._ (ayy get it golden showers i’m hilarious)**

Gavin couldn’t help laughing, shoving at Ryan’s knees. Of course, that made Ryan spread his legs a little more, totally playing into Gavin’s totally awesome plan to distract Ryan from being a prick. “Oh my god, shut _up_ ,”

“I mean, gags are more me and Michael’s thing, but-“ Gavin smacked his hip, and Ryan laughed. “Yeah, okay. Also, how’re you going to fuck me if you’re all the way down- _oh_ , oh my _god_ ,” Ryan’s voice broke, and Gavin flicked his tongue across his hole again, fingers gripping his hips tightly.

**also: ryan haywood is a total prick. jokes that are also references to their sex lives, heck yes. _heck_ yes.**

Ryan swayed forwards, gasping and rocking his hips back towards Gavin’s mouth. Ryan was amazing when he was like this, and Gavin totally would’ve taken advantage of how breathless he was to snark at him with an actual chance of winning, if only his mouth hadn’t been kind of in use already.

He let go of Ryan’s hips with one hand, fumbling around in his pocket while still maintaining the coordination to lick into Ryan and make his knees go all weak. (Gavin totally deserved a prize.)

**forreal, anyone who manages to do something this complicated deserves a prize, _especially_ if they’re gavin free.**

As soon as he had managed to uncap the lube (Seriously, who thought it was a good idea to make lube so complicated?), Ryan collapsed forwards, moaning a quiet “Fuck-“ as he caught himself against the window. Gavin wrapped his arm around Ryan’s waist, nuzzling into the crook of his neck as he encouraged Ryan to settle onto his knees.

**mmm, them balancing their slight exhibitioninsm with the issue of public & consent, fuck yes. when they first moved in, they went around checking which places were hidden from all their neighbours and making sure they all knew where wasn’t (knowing the way texan houses, especially more expensive texan houses, are built means there’s prob more of the first kind)**

“So, do I win yet?” Gavin said, grinning and catching Ryan’s mouth in a kiss. Ryan took a while to answer- or, he answered by taking control of the kiss and reaching around to wrap a hand around the base of Gavin’s neck, gently keeping him still.

“Nah. You _still_ haven’t fucked me- is it performance anxiety? You know, I heard that one out of-“

**oh god, i loved making ryan a little shit, like, so much.**

Gavin cut him off, smacking his shoulder and rolling his eyes. “Shift a second, then, you pleb.” He nudged at Ryan’s thigh, encouraging him to shuffle into a better position while he lubed up his fingers.

“God, this is cold- hurry it up, asshole.” Ryan looked over his shoulder at Gavin, giving him the perfect opening to kiss him, nipping at his lip when he slid a finger inside him. “Ah, there we go,”

“Ryan, this is Texas. It’s not cold. Like, ever.” **(like, legit, what us brits call a heatwave is what we used to call cold back in texas, and the weirdest thing is that _both are right_. what the fuck is weather)** Gavin pulled back, resting his forehead on Ryan’s shoulder as he worked his finger in deeper, teasing the tip of another in the second Ryan started to speak.

“Really? Well- _god_ dammit Gav, you’re seriously gonna kill me someday,” Ryan rocked back against Gavin’s fingers, grumbling slightly when Gavin properly pressed him up against the window.

“Well, in that case-“ Gavin twitched his fingers forwards, curling them just enough to make Ryan moan before he slid them out. Ryan outright _whined_ at that, shooting Gavin a glare before letting his head fall back against the glass.

 **i really should’ve clarified their positions here- i know i skimread really badly but i can’t for the life of me figure out which way ryan is facing, and i _wrote_** **the damn thing.**

“Yeah, yeah- be patient,” Gavin said, nudging Ryan’s knee with his own. (He totally didn’t fumble the condom at the same time. Gavin was _smooth_ , okay?)

“Gavin, you’re like the least patient guy I know- oh _shit_ , fucking finally-” Ryan groaned when Gavin finally slid in. Gavin couldn’t help but moan along with him, clutching at Ryan’s hips and rocking deeper into him.

“Yeah? Figured that’d shut you up,” Gavin smirked breathlessly, grinning when Ryan reached back to clutch at his waist. Ryan hummed in response, arching his back and rocking his hips back against Gavin’s.

**(okay, so ryan’s facing the window? definitely should’ve clarified earlier, that shit is so important, especially in a fic where the location is a focus like this one)**

Gavin couldn’t help sliding a hand up Ryan’s side. God, he loved how fucking _soft_ Ryan was everywhere, and his hips were actually going to kill him. He sped up his thrusts as he told Ryan that, panting into his neck desperately.

“It’s kinda amazing how we’re not all dead already, then. My hips do _not_ fuck around,” Ryan struggled to get the words out between gaspy breaths, so he continued, “How about you shut up and fuck me harder, though?”

**oh god, i tried so hard to work a hips don’t lie joke in here but finally admitted defeat, and personally i think it’s for the best. it would’ve fallen flat if i’d forced it, and if it’s hard for me to think up a good joke while i’m just like, sat in my room drinking coffee, it’d be damn near impossible for someone to come up with it on the fly while getting fucked against a window.**

“Yeah, can do.” Gavin breathed, shifting to mouth at a spot on Ryan’s shoulder. His knees were starting to ache a little (He wasn’t even that old, it was actual bullshit.) so he shifted forwards, using his grip on Ryan’s hips to pull him closer with every thrust.

Gavin lost himself in it all, the feeling of Ryan tight around his cock, all hot and sticky wherever they were touching- which was fucking _everywhere_ \- and honestly, he’d like to meet anyone who said they’d be able to do otherwise. (Probably to punch them in the face and call them a liar, because Ryan’s body was fucking _heavenly_ and so, so easy to get lost in.)

**i did the whole ‘lost in the feeling’ thing a lot in this, didn’t i? it’s kinda hard to pick up on that when there’s a bunch of space between each part, but still, definitely drifting towards too often. the paragraph could stand on its own without the “Gavin lost himself in it” bit, and would probably be better without it, but  hindsight, amirite?**

He managed to catch it though, by some small miracle, when Michael got home from the store and let himself in through the gate. (Gavin was a master planner. Michael always went through the back when he was alone, and that meant past the back windows. Master. Planner.)

Michael’s face was fucking amazing; he turned bright red first, mouth hanging open, and then something shifted before he reached down to adjust his jeans and head inside. “God _dammit_ , Gavin- this is totally all your fault, isn’t it?”

**yeah, this is why i needed the chapter to go near the end- the boundaries of the bet are weakening a little- michael actually gets to participate beyond like, watching from a distance for the very end- and idk, i think that helps tie it off etc**

“Oh yes.” Ryan panted, chuckling slightly and turning his head to look at Michael in the doorway. “Bet you wish you got greeted like this- _shit_ \- all the time, right?”

“Hell yes. Fucking- Ryan, being that hot should be illegal, I swear.”

Gavin groaned, fingers clenching as his hips stuttered for a second.  

“Also, uh, just saying, this isn’t on the list, asshole,” Michael came to sit next to them, sinking down with his back to the window as his fingers traced Gavin’s jaw.

“You’re totally jealous enough that it counts- look at his _hips_ , yeah?” Gavin welcomed Michael’s presence with a tiny smile, but it totally wasn’t enough to make him back down, not even when Michael wrapped a hand around Ryan’s dick, making him groan and tighten around Gavin’s cock.

“Yeah.” Michael conceded, pressing a soft kiss to Gavin’s lips and laughing at him when he gasped. “As long as you clean up the smudges then, whatever.”

**like, seriously, at the beginning of this Michael would never have let something not on the list fly- but at this point it’s been ages since him and gavin have fucked and stuff, and they’ve been fucking like, all the time and all over the place. he definitely knows the games coming to an end, and that adds to the next chapter in a big way**

“Thank Christ,” Ryan said, pulling Gavin tighter against him. “Because, _ohshit_ , I’m getting close, and I would probably have to murder you if you said this didn’t count.”

“Fucking Ryan,” Michael said, meeting him halfway in a kiss that started out tender and fond, but turned desperate when Gavin sped up the pace, making Ryan pant and moan into the kiss.

Gavin claimed Ryan’s mouth the instant Michael pulled back, biting on his lip and returning all of Ryan’s noises with ones of his own. From the way Michael’s arm was moving against Gavin’s thigh, he could tell that he was matching the pace that Gavin set, which would explain how broken Ryan’s moans sounded.

**mmm, i really like how i shifted the focus from winning the bet to the two of them getting ryan off together- it adds a lot of tenderness and love and stuff, and y’all should know by now that i fuckin love that shit**

“God, come on Ryan,” He panted, groaning long and low as Ryan’s hips twitched back to meet his. “I- _oh_ , oh _Christ_ ,” Gavin gasped as he came, biting at Ryan’s neck and moaning again when Ryan came almost immediately afterwards. (Michael probably had something to do with the timing, but whatever.)

“I’m so glad you’re the one who’s cleaning up the window,” Ryan said after a while, smirking back at him with a laugh. “Because that does _not_ look like fun.”

“Oh, fuck you Ryan.”

“You kinda already did.”

**seriously, there was no way i could’ve pulled this whole thing off without making them as nerdy as possible. i’m not exaggerating when i say writing this was a learning experience, and besides all the obvious ways- it taught me a lot about _how_ i write best**

**i prob said already that detailed outlines don’t work for me, but more than that- before this i sucked at actually getting through longer stories. (i managed a 50k nanowrimo fic that will never see the light of day, but that’s different) like, when i try for longer stuff i always go the huge worldbuilding and serious plotline route because i _love_ that shit, but i just genuinely can’t keep myself interested in something like that for long enough to actually write it- but nerdy funny shit like this with enormous flexibility and variety (that doesn’t require hugely detailed plans- i can _definitely_** **do that. (recognise and use your weaknesses, seriously. knowing this has got me to make some shit i really loved that wouldn’t’ve happened otherwise)**


	15. "look at me i'm so sexy- JESUS CHRIST IT'S IN MY EYE"

**this is where the whole ‘challenge yourself’ thing _really_ comes into play- i’d had the epic conclusion six-way planned for a while now (i almost want to say since i started back in with chapter nine, but that may be an exaggeration) and getting used to handling threesomes was a big part of me making sure i had the skills to actually pull of a freaking six way. so like, it was natural to scale that up to a foursome first, and i needed _something_ that was big enough to win it all that would actually work in the canon of this fic**

“So, I’ve gathered you here today-“ Michael grinned, leaning back and resting his elbows on the railing of the balcony.

“What the fuck, Michael,” Geoff laughed, shaking his head.

“C’mon, let me finish-“ He crossed his arms, pouting a bit, before continuing. “-because Gavin almost won the bet last time, and that’s just not acceptable. So I’m upping my game. We’re upping our game.”

“Well, this is gonna be fun, then.” Jack said, sharing a glance with Ryan.

“Yep. Ray’s taken one for the team and gone to distract Gavin somehow- so it’s just us four.” **just imagine what Michael had to do to make this worth it for ray. like, handjobs are normal for these guys (lots of ‘hey dude stop being so stressed about that game lemme jerk you off’ shit here yeppp) and michael would totally want to save his creativity for the actual bet, so. i’m gonna say it was a 69 because like, the amount of jokes in that. (he probably also had to take some editing work too. missing out on fucking of this scale is srs)**

“Just us and anyone who can see the balcony.” Ryan pointed out, stepping closer to Michael and catching his jaw, leaning in for a kiss when Michael tilted his head up.

**michael quietly asking ryan to kiss him is my fav. nonverbal communication! [jazz hands]**

“Nah, I checked- we managed to build this thing on the perfect angle so, unless there’s a helicopter or some shit, we should be good.” Michael grinned, pressing another quick kiss to Ryan’s lips.  

**i forgot that i actually wrote this detail in and didn’t just like, word of god it. really quite glad i managed that, yeee**

“Sweet,” Jack said, smiling warmly and sliding up closer to Michael, pressing up against his side and catching Ryan’s eye before ducking his head to mouth at his neck, making Michael gasp when Ryan mirrored him.

“Jesus Christ, I forgot how evil you guys are when you’re together,” Michael gasped, slumping against the railing and tilting his head back to give them better access.

**wooo for wider relationships changing individual dynamics! also lmfao michael complaining but helping them along is so fucking accurate like, shit.**

“Shut up, Michael,” Ryan murmured, his fingers reaching for Michael’s shirt and tugging it over his head. That made it all the more natural for Michael to clutch at Jack’s hair and Ryan’s shoulder and hold them close, so he did, half wondering why he hadn’t earlier.

**mm i remember making that bit work was hard- i wanted so bad to have it all be one because it _flowed_ that way and it just really doesn’t flow separately, but it was work to understand unless i split it. this shit is why i need more writer friends to just dump stuff on and get them to fix it, whooops (also u can never have too many writer friends)**

Michael’s hips bucked when Jack bit down his chest, pressing a smile to Michael’s skin when his fingers tightened in his hair. “God,” He groaned softly, staring up at the darkening sky because he was sure that looking at Jack and Ryan would make him come in his pants. This was so unfair, and also all his fault, which was even less fair.

He glanced down anyway after a second, though, because they had shifted so that there was new space in front of him. Geoff’s hand rested over his on Ryan’s shoulder, and he smirked as he leaned into the space he had just created. “You seem way too in control for this, Michael.”

**ryan and jack just like feel geoff wanting to come in and make enough space for him on instinct, yo. team gents are pretty great like that, and there’s no doubt for me that they’d use that during sex**

“Shit,” Michael laughed, half gasping. “Gonna do something about that, Geoffrey?”

“You can bet your ass I am,” Geoff said, resting his forehead against Michael’s for a second, almost towering over him.

**mmm i love michael &geoff’s dynamic so much, the lazy playful affection. **

Then Geoff kissed him, closed mouthed at first, until Geoff palmed his crotch and made Michael gasp and tighten his grip on Ryan and Jack.

**also how that loose and gentle caring shit turns heavy really fast.**

It was all too much- the hotwarmwet mouths all over him were overwhelming, so Michael totally wasn’t to blame for how he rutted against Geoff’s hand, moaning into his mouth and leaning heavily on Ryan because suddenly his legs didn’t want to hold him up.

**literally nobody can blame michael for giving up on keeping himself upright here. also yay for realism: there’s no fuckin way someone as like indulgent and unrestrained as michael could keep standing when he has three people setting out to make him come.**

**also something i love using michael’s narration for- merging words together just because that makes everything feel sloppier and more desperate. plus i get to convey the like, pace of the words, which is really important for me yo**

Jack chuckled into his shoulder, sliding a hand down Michael’s chest to tug at the button on his jeans, working them open and tugging them down just enough for Geoff to get his hand inside.  

**yeah this is because it kinda freaks me out when people are like too in sync? like it’s fun to play with a little but they’re not _actually_ psychic braintwins- imo individuality is something that really needs to be focused on in fics with lots of characters- saying that like, four people did the exact same thing at the same time without going into how they’re different and how they interact just doesn’t work for me **

**(it’s the difference between “all four of them took their shirts off” and “gavin staggered into ray as he tugged his shirt over his head, Ryan’s arm flying out to catch them as soon as he’d tossed his own shirt over to jack” and i think that difference is like, really important. unpack stuff. yep. i really didn’t mean to start writing like actual ficish shit in this. gdi, michael.)**

Michael moaned at that, gasping, this time into Ryan’s mouth as he took over kissing him. His hips bucked into Geoff’s hand and he bit down on Ryan’s lip as he groaned, back arching as he came out of seemingly nowhere.

“Ohshit-“

“God, Michael.” Geoff laughed, “That was hot as hell- but a bit too soon, you know?”

Michael blinked, trying to clear his head as he huffed out a quiet laugh. “Yeah. Well. Your fault.” He shrugged, trying to regain some of his balance.

**fuck yeah for realism! everyone always taking the same amount of time to “come in unison” or whatever gets really fuckin boring when you’ve written a lot of it and read even more. plus again with the “michael jones is not restrained in the slightest and especially not when three of his boyfriends are literally all over him” thing. love that thing.**

“Jesus Christ,” Jack smiled, reaching out and cupping Michael’s jaw, tugging him in to quickly press their lips together. “Up for another round, then? Since we’re all here?”

“Hell yeah,” Michael grinned at them, shuffling around to tug his jeans all the way off. “How’re we gonna do this, though? My plan kinda stopped at getting you all here and getting naked.”

“Technically, you’re the only one naked right now.” Ryan pointed out, and Geoff grinned at him.

“I think that’s a problem that we can solve pretty quickly, though.” Geoff reached out to palm Ryan’s chest, his fingers tugging at the fabric of his shirt. Michael hummed in approval and one-handedly helped Geoff pull his shirt off, immediately pressing himself up against Ryan’s bare chest.

**michael loves ryan’s chest almost as much as tumblr does**

“Ugh, I’ve still got- here, Michael-“ Geoff waved a hand at him and oh, yeah, that was the hand that had been on his cock a minute ago. Also, it was totally still covered in come.

“Oops?” Michael bit his lip before detangling his hand from Jack’s hair to grab Geoff’s wrist. “Here, I’ll-“ He tugged Geoff’s hand closer, tilting his head before licking at his fingers. Geoff’s hand twitched as he licked the come off it, making him tighten his grip as he tilted his hand to get a better angle.

And then he poked himself in the eye with Geoff’s fingers.

**I FORGOT ABOUT THIS BIT SHIT. like legit just almost choked on my coffee over this. this is one of the most realistic things. fucking michael going to be all “yes im sexy this isn’t a trope of fanfic or anything” and then just being like, classicly AH.**

Michael burst out into laughter, letting go of Geoff and leaning heavily on Jack as they all erupted into laughter.

“Jesus Christ Michael, that was fucking beautiful,”

“You just- oh my god,”

“Michael, you are one smooth motherfucker, you know that?” Geoff choked out between laughs, and Michael shoved at his shoulder.

**also: everyone finding it as funny as i do. sex can be really fucking funny and i think mixing in comedy is useful (as well as being fun to do- half the battle for me is staying interested and shit jokes do that really well) as well as like, highlighting the level of comfort here. like, with the wrong people that’d be a “hide in bed and dont come out for a year” thing but here it’s just something they can all laugh at, and i. freaking. love. that. shit.**

“I hate everything, oh god,” Michael groaned, shaking his head and sinking to the floor with a huff. “Also, this wood feels weird when you sit on it without any pants.”

Ryan smirked at him, and Michael frowned until Ryan choked out “I’m sure we could find some better wood for you to sit on,”

“Jesus Christ, Ryan.” Michael laughed. “You’re really not helping, oh my god,”

“No, I was being serious,” Ryan laughed quietly, nudging at Michael.

“Can I just volunteer to be the wood?” Jack grinned, already tugging his shirt off.

 **shit jokes are also a good way of making a fic _feel_** **in character- i really think all my weird ass jokes are what makes this work as a solidly AH fic. like, the way offhand comments spiral into innuendos and then spiral on from that as more people pick up on them is a really good way to weave all the characters together and it’s something that can come across as a distinctly AH thing.**

Michael laughed for a second before smiling and reaching up to tug at Jack’s pants. “I am so up for that, like you wouldn’t believe.”

“Awesome,” Jack tugged his pants off, turning to accept the condom that Geoff was already pressing into his hand. “You gonna stay on the floor, or-?”

“You know,” Ryan interrupted, “Considering this was kinda my idea…”

“Yeah?”

“You should totally blow me at the same time. If you want.” Ryan shrugged, looking at Geoff, who just rolled his eyes and chuckled.

“Hell yes. But- you won’t feel left out, right Geoff?”

“Michael,” Geoff said, crouching down to cup Michael’s jaw. “You’re fucking adorable. I’ll be fine- can I be the one to prep you, though?”

**like, really, i cannot say enough how much i love micheoff. the like quiet checking in with each other and the way that makes all the jokes and hilarity of a few seconds ago feel really sweet, despite being a fucking _dick joke_ is beautiful. also: checking in with everyone you’re fucking, yep. (that’s my background with kink and poly stuff showing up again, hi. read stuff, use that stuff in your stuff. if youre writing largeish poly- read about actual real poly, it’s so fuckin useful. _that’s_ the real meaning of ‘write what you know’, imo.)**

Michael tilted his head into Geoff’s hand, smiling at him. “Sure. As long as you don’t tease as much as you usually do, asshole,”  

“Not gonna make any promises,” Geoff grinned, wrapping an arm around Michael’s waist and pulling him closer to him. Jack sank down next to him, squeezing his hip and exchanging a brief, tender kiss with Geoff.

**god, this is a really nice image. why is this foursome so gentle and tender. jack wrapping around michael and boxing him in so he can kiss geoff. yes please.**

“Ryan, you wanna keep him occupied?” Geoff said, encouraging Michael to lean back against Jack’s chest as he spoke.

“Sure,” Ryan said, moving in to suck on one of the fresh marks on his neck while Michael wriggled around, trying to give Geoff a good angle. **fuck, this is totally an accidental callback to ryan liking to leave marks in certain places on people’s necks. apparently it’s something i headcanon so strongly that it shows up even when i don’t mean to.** It took a little bit of arranging, but Michael finally ended up cradled in Jack’s lap, his legs spread wide with one of his ankles hooked across Ryan’s, and Geoff’s fingers cool and slick brushing across his hole.

“Shit,” Michael breathed when Geoff twitched the tip of a finger inside him.

“Okay?” Geoff paused, meeting his eyes.

“Yeah- just a little more sensitive than usual,” Michael tipped his head back to rest against Jack’s shoulder, twitching his hips down towards Geoff’s hand to get him moving again.

Geoff was totally being a teasing asshole though, still not working up to two fingers even when Michael rocked down on his finger with a quiet moan. “Come on Geoff, oh my god,” He half-begged, fumbling to grab at his arm as if that would make him speed things up.

“Anything for you, Michael.” **(aaaghhh micheoff will kill me)** Geoff grinned, finally, finally slipping in a second finger and stretching him wide, giving him a second to breathe before teasing in another, angling straight for the spot that made Michael’s back arch.

“Okay, that’s more like it-“ Michael’s voice wavered, breaking off into a high pitched noise that he totally would be embarrassed about when Geoff wasn’t three fingers deep in his ass. “Yeah, yeah- that’s perfect, Geoff- just- fuck me, oh god,”

**literally michael is a great character which is why it makes me so sad when people get him wrong. like, he has no time for being embarrassed, and that’s _beautiful_. like, this is the kid that _made himself a job_ out of being shit at and angry at videogames. he literally would not give a shit about the noises he makes during sex, yo. (as if it wasn’t obvious enough from my _nam_ e how much i like michael jones lmfao)**

“Shit, okay-“ Jack stumbled over his words and shifted Michael forwards for a second. **another thing i like is like casual displays of strength- jack just moves michael around without a second thought like- michael is a (admittedly shortass) _grown man_.** Geoff’s fingers slid out of him and Michael whined, even though he knew that it was kind of a necessary step. He didn’t exactly go around shouting it or anything, but it wasn’t entirely a secret that Michael loved the feeling of being stretched wide and fucked right, and shit like this was at least partly to blame for that.  

**[shit-eating grin] i already like waxed poetic about how much i like characters who love being fucked, but _man_. plus he totally knows it and is the exact opposite of like embarrased. in this au there’s totally a podcast/video/whatever where he talks about how he likes butt stuff. come on, this is _michael jones_. that is a thing that genuinely _would happen_. **

“Come on,” Michael huffed, gasping and clutching at Geoff’s shoulder when he was lifted slightly, fumbling to keep his balance until that didn’t matter anymore, until Jack was thrusting inside him, gentle but not too slow because Jack was the fucking best.

**if i ever go back to writing rt i want to expand on this- five or so chapters from michael’s point of view basically comparing the different ways everybody fucks him. i have lots of Thoughts about that. like, a lot of ahot6 fics characterise jack as the like, rock of the relationship and i take that in the direction of “he will fuck you slowly and gently and precisely and take you to fucking _pieces_ ” because like, why not, yo.**

Michael moaned with what was almost relief, twitching his hips back to encourage the hands holding him up- Geoff’s- to let him take Jack in even further.

“Jesus, Michael,” Ryan said, looking at him as if he was some kind of beautiful painting or ancient masterpiece- and Michael totally approved. **michael knows he looks amazing as shit, lbr. gotta love unapologetically self confident characters.** Michael was a hot motherfucker, but still, he’d much prefer it if Ryan would like, do something about it, instead of just gaping as Michael arched his back and rocked down on Jack’s cock.

**like literally, anything i can do to normalise looking at yourself like “i am one hot motherfucker” i will do in an instant. i don’t have the patience or effort to pull off really well done self consciousness, so i do the opposite because that’s straight up more _fun_. **

**(also like the context of my life at this point influences why i did this so much- when this fic started out i was a baby trans kid trying to work out how to fucking love themself and i’m guessing fic was part of how i did that)**

“Ryan,” Michael paused to gasp in a breath as Jack helped Geoff lift him up again, making it impossible for him to not dissolve into moans, except for how he totally managed to keep talking. Somehow. “If you want me to blow you, you better get on that.”

**michael definitely has the mentality of ‘this is so awesome i can barely cope so let’s make it _even more awesome_ ’ **

Ryan’s eyes flashed and he reached for his belt, stepping closer to Michael. Michael smiled up at him and then leaned back against Jack’s chest, tilting his hips until they got that perfect angle again and finally made even the idea of talking way too complicated for him.

Michael only realised that his eyes had been closed when he opened them to see Ryan stood over him, Geoff’s free hand on settling on his hip once he had brushed the hair out of Michael’s eyes for him. “Still up for this?” Ryan asked, cupping Michael’s cheek and brushing a thumb across his lips when Jack made him moan.

Michael nodded, opening his mouth wider and gasping when Ryan pulled him closer. He nodded again, managing a quick “Ohfuck, yes,” just in case it had been missed the first time. Ryan grinned down at him and hooked his fingers in Michael’s hair, waiting for him to clutch at Ryan’s hip before he angled his cock towards Michael’s mouth.

**like part of me doesn’t want to draw attention to the little consent checks but it’s really not something that happens _nearly_ enough in fics, or in general media, full stop. and yeah, i get that it’s really prevelant so people don’t notice it not being there- but the sheer _enthusiasm_ of it is so great, as well as literally being necessary. like, fic is meant to be subversive and get things right where mainstream media fails, and when it doesn’t do that it’s honestly really disappointing. **

It was so… easy, so familiar to suck Ryan’s cock, but holy shit- being fucked so good at the same time made everything that much better. Michael bobbed his head and met Ryan’s eyes for a second, squeezing his hip and managing to swirl his tongue to make Ryan moan just before Jack shifted his angle and made Michael do the same.

From there it was like- an endless feedback loop, maybe- Geoff started stroking his cock so slightly out of time with Jack’s thrusts that it had to be deliberate, and Michael really couldn’t stop moaning around Ryan’s cock, which totally made Jack twitch inside him and.

And on and on until Michael was just a desperate mess who couldn’t do anything more than rock between Jack’s dick and Geoff’s fist and let Ryan fuck into his mouth as he moaned and arched his back and lost himself to just how great everything felt.

**this style of splitting up sentences through paragraphs is something i got from reading a ton of fic (i read so much i’ve got no specifics, but look around the folks who are regularly really good and you’ll prob find it) and i fucking love it. like, sentence fragments and weird structure is something i really love doing- matching style to content etc- but i never had the like, confidence? to do this specific thing. (more points for the read stuff and it’ll improve your writing)**

Ryan pulled back just before he came- Michael had no idea how he knew that Ryan was close, except for how it was kinda inevitable- and Michael tipped his head back, mouth still hanging open with his increasingly loud moans. Ryan looked fucking incredible from that angle, but he didn’t get a proper chance to appreciate it because fucking woah, Ryan came all across his face.

**i’m preeetty sure this is the only time someone comes on someone else in the entire fic. nice thing, but i _hate_ writing about and reading about like, descriptions of the actual like, come??? it just like?? grosses me out??? for some reason??? even though i am Very Here For characters coming on people’s faces??? [shrugs into the wind]**

**(actually i can think of literally one fic where i liked smth like this and that was The Stag and the Quiver and that was fucking alien jizz/lube/glow in the dark shit, so.)**

Michael blinked, a jagged groan breaking through his momentary shock before Ryan brushed his thumb across Michael’s mouth. Michael licked at his thumb, nipping at the skin when Ryan made a soft sound that was barely audible over the noises the rest of them were making.

**i really like this detail. like, it’s nice. small things in the midst of bigger, more flashy ones. i like that. yep.**

“Shit, Michael,” Ryan said as he collapsed to the floor, running his hands down Michael’s chest.

“Fucking-“ Jack gasped, and then Ryan was leaning in over Michael’s shoulder to kiss him, biting at Jack’s lips and swallowing all of his groans as Michael rolled his hips down. The fingers clutching at him tightened for a second and Michael whined, arching against Jack’s chest and choking out a moan.

“Gonna come too, Jack?” Geoff said, trying to keep his voice even and steady and wavering slightly when Michael thrusted up into his hand.

Jack let out a muffled groan and switched to mouthing at the crook of Michael’s neck, leaving Ryan free to start talking again. “Shit, you look so fucking good- he feels great, doesn’t he, Michael?”

**this is a very subtle link to my absolute undying love for switch pair ryan/michael. ryan like slips straight into almost domming here, or at least taking a role like that, and i think the play between this line and the first ryan/michael chapter highlights that. oh, if only i’d actually finished that one bdsm soulbond au, fuck. (switch pairs are my soullll and that’s like barely to do with me being a switchy type. fluid dynamics are great, yo. rolequeer shit. (i love how rolequeer style stuff influenced me even before i knew what that was, like that’s a recent development lmfao))**

“Ohfuckyes-” Michael gasped, words coming out all in a rush before he moaned long and loud, grinding his hips down desperately. “Jack, oh my god,”

“Michael, shit-“ Jack was barely understandable as he broke off into a groan, clutching Michael tight as he came inside him, thrusting deep into him one last time. He slumped against Michael’s back for a moment before Michael turned, frantically pulling him into a searing kiss and moaning brokenly when Jack slipped out of him.

“Come on, come on, come on- guys, I need-“ Michael babbled, looking first at Ryan and then Geoff, moving to grab at his cock before Geoff stopped him with a surprisingly steady hand.

“Hang on, Michael-“

“What?” Michael half hissed, staring at Geoff, wide- eyed.

**oh god, i love writing michael when he’s _completely_ wrecked. **

“Ryan got to come on your face and I’m kinda jealous,” Geoff squeezed his wrist, meeting his eyes and biting his lip.

“Shit,” Michael shuddered, swinging his leg back over Jack’s lap so he was kneeling next to Geoff, brushing a hand through Jack’s hair on his way. “Okay, okay- fucking-“

Geoff grinned at him, already standing up and starting to stroke his cock. “You can- touch yourself then, by the way,”

“Thank Christ,” Michael breathed, fumbling for the bottle of lube and slicking up his fingers quickly, slipping three in at once and moaning before he realised that that probably wasn’t exactly what Geoff had meant.

**there isn’t a smiley face that conveys my feelings about this gdi. let’s just say i fucking love this. so much. so. much.**

“Welp, that works too-“ Geoff’s voice was increasingly breathy as he stared at Michael, his hand speeding up on his dick and making him moan wonderfully.

Michael laughed slightly, tilting his head up towards Geoff and stroking his cock in time with the fingers he was working deeper into himself, teasing the tip of a fourth as he groaned breathlessly. “Come on Geoff- oh fuck,”

**i was about to say i want to write more michael w/ a size kink thing but then i realised. there’s dp in the six way. i already fucking _did_ that and this was literally me deliberately hinting towards that. (can never have too much of this shit tho.)**

“Yeah,” Geoff groaned, tangling his fingers in Michael’s hair to hold him still, Michael’s mouth falling open easily.

Michael’s back arched and he rocked his hips back against his hand before out of nowhere Ryan was muttering “Smile,” and the flash went off on the phone he was holding right next to Geoff’s shoulder, startling Michael into another low moan.

**i really enjoy like, limiting the world own to small little details and then bringing it back into the wider context to make it even heavier- like, zooming in and _then_ showing the full picture, and i think it works really well here? like, i’ve read _way_ better but i like what i did here. **

“Now that’s one I want framed and put on the wall, god damn,” Ryan said, sliding his hand up Geoff’s back and pressing his lips to Geoff’s cheek quickly before joining him in staring down at Michael.

**i didn’t describe how the actual picture looks here because a) that’d be totally out of the like, desperate quick tone here to drag into a heavy description, and b) i really am not a fan of overly flowery descriptions of like, where things are in relation to each other. like, it’s boring to me and nobody actually thinks that way- you see the full picture and not like the exact placement of all the details. but mostly the tone stuff. michael doesn't really _care_ exactly what it looks like, he just knows it’s hot and he’s about to come, yo.**

“Oh god-“ Geoff’s hips started to twitch into his hand, and Michael knew he was close, was just as close himself, so he arched his back, moaning freely and tilting his head into Geoff’s hand until Geoff curled in on himself slightly, coming across Michael’s face and startling out his own orgasm.

**and the almost too-soon orgasm earlier in this chapter makes this coming at the same time thing like, _work_. conventional stuff exists for a reason, and that’s usually because it works well, just needs to be used sparingly and with a variety of contexts.**

“Holy shit,” Michael breathed, fingers slipping out of himself as he crumpled sideways, managing to land with his head in Jack’s lap. “That was awesome,”

“Yeah,” Geoff panted in agreement. “Fucking yeah.”

“I really do want that picture framed though, oh my god,” Ryan laughed.

“See what we can do- later though, fuck,”

“Yeah,” Geoff repeated, sinking to the floor and pressing up against Michael. “Yeah.”  

**[jazz hands] i really liked writing these dorks. though i almost wish i wrote them leaning on each other and stumbling inside to curl up on their ridiculous nest of a bed, because i feel like that is really deserved at this point, and since i haven’t really done the post-orgasmic cuddles thing in this i think it’d work well and really solidify this as the winning move- though i think it’s already pretty solid and does a lot to lead up to the six way, which is all i really set out wanting it to do.**


	16. ayyYYYYlmao

**i was really considering having this be part of the last chapter and just tucking it on the end, but i liked it standing alone more. also i was really happy to get back to writing some cutesy mavin shit, which was literally what i set out to do when coming up with the idea for this fic. only i would set out like “i wanna write some mavin smut” and then only write mavin _talking_ about a bet involving sex. **

**it’s nice, though. i like them as like, bros that are also dating. yes.**

“Hey, Michael,” Gavin sank down next to him on the couch, curling up and resting his head on Michael’s shoulder.

“Hey Gav,” Michael wrapped his arm around him, glancing away from the TV.

Gavin sighed, meeting his eyes and pulling out his phone, tilting the screen towards Michael until he could see that it was totally the picture from earlier that day, and damn, even though it was just him in the picture it was pretty fucking hot. “I can’t compete with this, wow.”  

“I think you could- the shit you managed to pull off was kinda awesome.”

**literally these dorks, like michael pulled off a p incredible fourway and still believes gavin, _gavin free_ is capable of topping it. he has so much fucking faith in his boy’s abilities, jesus christ.**

“Michael, you donut.” Gavin prodded at his ribs, slipping his phone back into his pocket with some difficulty. Michael honestly wasn’t surprised at that. Fucking Gavin.

**(this is entirely due to me being absolutely pathetic at putting my phone into my pockets. fucking skinny jeans have the most awkward pockets ever, i swear to god.)**

“What?” Michael frowned at him, fumbling for the remote to turn the TV down. It was just reruns anyway.

“I’m trying to tell you that you won, you prick.” Gavin shoved at his shoulder, laughing.

“Wait, really?” Michael grinned at Gavin, “Fucking sweet!”

“Yeah,” Gavin agreed, leaning in and biting his lip, hesitating just long enough that Michael closed the distance himself, still grinning as he kissed him.

“So. Handjobs, then? The only bad thing about this bet is- was, I guess- it’s been ages since we’ve fucked around.” Michael smirked at him, pulling Gavin closer. He couldn’t stop smiling to himself, and decided to go for a slightly delayed victory fist-pump.

**the original plan for this fic had me writing the handjobs and how they’d be all clingy and compliment the fuck out of each other and just like- almost like reunion style shit even though they literally live together and have gone nowhere at all. but i was so eager and hyped to write the six way (i was expecting to be like, intimidated by the sheer scale of it but nope) that i just mentioned it instead, because i knew i’d just end up dragging my heels though it.**

“You’re a loser,” Gavin muttered, kissing him again, softer this time. “And sure- but don’t you want a prize?”

“Prize? Fuck, I knew we forgot something- how did we manage to have a bet with nothing to win? What the fuck, man.”

**these. dorks.**

“Your fault, not mine.” Gavin grinned, squeaking when Michael swatted at his leg, which was pretty much just slung over his lap by that point. Fucking Gavin, the cuddly little prick.

**michael being really affectionate through insult-style stuff is like, my fav, and i’m proud of myself for translating that away from the canon version of it which is so filled with ableism i s2g. slight tangent, but that’s one of the things i’m proudest of in this fic- managing to capture ah’s humour without (towards the end) nearly as many of the gross ass shit they pull, and that’s why i laugh so hard when people say their humour is literally based off of oppressive shit. like, i got probably more comments saying that my ah voice was _stronger_ when i made a conscious effort to cut out the casual ableism than before i did, fuck you guys.**

“So, what’s my prize then? Have you been planning this since the beginning? You totally fucking have, haven’t you? Oh my god, I hate you.”

“No!” When Michael glared at him, Gavin continued. “No, I actually haven’t. But uh, how would you feel about-“

Gavin trailed off, giggling a little when Michael nudged him. “What? Motherfucker, what the hell.”

Gavin leaned up to kiss him again, wriggling further into Michael’s lap before he spoke. “Since you’re such a bottom-y little prick-“

“Hey- I totally fuck all of you- like, even Ryan. Seriously, Ryan is totally more of a bottom than me- okay, maybe not, but still.”

**yay for flexibility of roles! like, michael’s a bottomy prick and _also_ really likes fucking people, and this does not contradict itself in the slightest. **

“You totally are, come on. Like, seriously, I’m surprised you don’t walk around with a butt plug in all the time, you like being fucked that much.”

**there’s a bonus feature fic here where this actually happens, and i’m so sad i didn’t write it. lmfao what if they all had a competition to see who could manage to wear the plug the longest without coming. why do all my longer fics revolve around competitions. fucking ah and their bets, man.**

“Okay, fair.” Michael conceded, blushing a little. That actually sounded like a good idea, which didn’t help.

“So, anyway- how about we all fuck you? Like, take turns and shit.”

Michael’s mouth totally didn’t drop at that. He also didn’t make a really embarrassing high-pitched squeak. None of that happened. At all.

**i fucking _love_ writing shit like this. the like, deny it so hard in a not even fucking denying it kind of way thing. love that shit. **

“Yep. Yep yep yep. I’m up for that. Yes. Yes please.” Michael blinked rapidly, biting the inside of his lip to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. Shit, this was like, the best idea ever. Better than the bet had been. This was like, better than Christmas. Better than all the Christmases combined.

**do i even have to point out how much of a nerd michael is here?**

Gavin grinned at him, kissing him warmly. “Sweet. In a few days then? Since- didn’t you already come twice today? Christ, Michael.”

“Yeah. Doing it tonight probably isn’t the best idea- but fuck; I’m actually like, really looking forward to this.”

“Aww, I’m glad. Gonna be so much fun, right Michael?”

“Yeah, Gav. See, shit like this is why you’re my boi.” Shit, the grin Gavin flashed him felt like he was looking directly into the fucking sun.

“You’re my boi, Michael.” He paused, snuggling impossibly closer to Michael. “So, handjobs then?”

His hopeful little look made Michael burst out in laughter, and he choked out a quick “Yeah, Gav. Sure.” before kissing him again.

**ahhh, i love the easy tenderness of this ending. like, there really was no other way for me to do it, to drag the intensity of the competition and shit into really close, loving shit. also i like blending shit that they’ve actually said together with references to sex and stuff (which they’ve probably also said to each other at some point because ah is fucking ridic) because like- i have no love for this relationship without all the like, easy camaraderie that they spill all over the fucking place.**

**plus lmfao i really love cyclical structure shit and i like so much how this starts and ends with gavin and michael kissing. kissing is great.**

**but okay, yeah, i shouldn’t ramble for much longer considering i’ve literally _doubled_** **(or more?) the length of this fic with my tangent-y rambles.**

**thank you all for the love and the comments and the support, it’s really meant a lot to me and like, there really are no words for how great it feels to know that a lot of people genuinely enjoyed this fic as much as i did.**

**like literally, i was so flappy and squeaky and bouncy. this fic got more kudos & hits in _twenty four hours_ than the previous most popular fics i’d written had gotten up to that point. to this day i still get nearly daily kudos emails on this fic and it _still_** **makes me all happy and fluttery**

**it’s been a wild ride filled with learning and love and happy things. thank you all for that.**

**i feel like i need a really shitty joke to finish this with because that’s kinda my _thing,_ yknow, but i got nothing. **

**okay okay i got it: this commentary is almost as long as gavin’s nose. ayyYYYYYYYlmao**


End file.
